Convivencia peligrosa
by Lunitakita
Summary: Con la intención de demostrar a sus hijos que las apariencias engañan y que la gente puede cambiar, serpientes y leonas vivirán varios días en la mansión Malfoy sin posibilidad de escape. ¿Sobrevivirán o morirán en el intento?
1. Malas noticias

**Summary: **Con la intención de demostrar a sus hijos que las apariencias engañan y que la gente puede cambiar, serpientes y leonas vivirán varios días en la mansión Malfoy sin posibilidad de escape. ¿Sobrevivirán o morirán en el intento?¿Se resistirán ellas a sus gélidos encantos?

**Convivencia peligrosa**

**Capítulo 1. Malas noticias**

Si de algo estaba segura en esta vida, era de que odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy. Y no se trataba de un odio infundado. No. Todo el mundo creía que Rose lo odiaba por sus padres, por la mala relación que tenían tanto Hermione como Ron con Draco Malfoy. Pero no, ella no era así. Había aprendido con los años que debía darle una oportunidad a todo el mundo e incluso lo intentó. El primer día de clase no fue nada bien, Scorpius sabía de la existencia de ella y de todos sus primos pero los ignoraba. La mala suerte hizo que su hermano Hugo chocara contra él, creando una guerra constante entre su familia y el rubio que perduraría a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora su mundo se había puesto boca abajo. Ron y Hermione se habían separado, algo que Rose esperaba desde hace años para ser sincera. Sus padres eran demasiado diferentes y a pesar de que las diferencias atraigan, había polos opuestos que no podían coexistir juntos y eso a Hugo no le hizo ninguna gracia. A partir de eso, Ron dedicaba todo su tiempo a cuidar a su hermana Ginny, que volvía a estar embarazada. Harry insistía que su cuarto hijo debía llamarse Fred, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Así que ahí estaba Rose, con un padre demasiado distraído como para dedicarle su tiempo, un hermano que no paraba de pelear con cada Slytherin que se cruzaba y una madre que… En fin. Hermione Granger era el mayor de sus problemas. Había decidido que era una fantástica idea que pasara parte de su verano con nada más y nada menos que con Malfoy. No entendía como podía haber llegado a esa conclusión pero era muy irritante.

- ¡Rose! ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! – Gritó Hermione cargando con dos maletas de cuero enormes.

Poco a poco se fueron oyendo unos pasos lentos que bajaban los escalones de la casa a desgana.

- ¿Por qué Hugo se puede quedar con los primos y yo tengo que ir a la mansión Malfoy? No es justo… - murmuró Rose sujetando con fuerza su mochila y poniéndosela en la espalda.

- Rose – se giró su madre y se puso a su altura enfrentándola. – Sabes que Hugo es incapaz de escuchar a nadie que no sea él mismo. Si llevo a Hugo incendiaría la mansión y se carcajearía de nada objeto destruido. Confío en que eres una chica prudente y sabrás valorar si Scorpius es un buen chico.

Hermione metió las maletas en el Ford Anglia volador que esperaba en el garaje y entró en el coche ágilmente. Rose suspiró y la imitó, colocándose en el asiento del copiloto. Su madre pulsó un botón y de repente el coche se hizo invisible a los ojos de los Muggles, así que salieron volando adentrándose en la profundidad de las nubes. Hermione nunca le explicó por qué utilizaban un vehículo así y por qué vivían en un barrio Muggle pudiendo vivir cerca de La Madriguera.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró Hermione rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuántos días? – atajó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Cuántos días estaremos allí?

Hermione dudó si debía responder a esa pregunta pero finalmente aceptó.

- 10 días.

- ¿Luego podré estar con Hugo y los demás?

- Claro que sí, Rose.

- Entonces estoy bien – dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

Estuvieron un buen rato viajando hasta que el coche fue descendiendo acercándose a una espléndida mansión situada en Wiltshire, al sureste de Inglaterra.

Hermione aparcó enfrente de los jardines. Ambas sacaron las maletas y comenzaron a adentrarse en el camino rodeado de arbustos que llevaba a la mansión. Antes de llegar había una verja que inmediatamente se abrió dándoles permiso para entrar. Rose debía admitir que era increíble. El jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y la mansión, aún antigua, tenía una belleza y una perfección asombrosa. Una vez en la puerta, Hermione picó esperando haber llegado en buen momento. Rose suspiró pero no le dio tiempo a hacer ninguna mueca puesto a que la puerta se abrió al instante.

Lo primero que pudieron ver fue un amplio vestíbulo decorado suntuosamente. En el centro, sobre una larga alfombra que cubría la mayoría de la sala, estaban los Malfoy perfectamente colocados, como si llevaran horas esperando.

Astoria Greengrass rompió el abrazo de su esposo y se acercó amablemente a recibirlas. Draco Malfoy insistió en ayudar a su madre a llevar las maletas a su nuevo aposento, dejando a Rose sola con esos desconocidos que despreciaba.

- Espero que estéis aquí como en casa, Rose. Nos alegramos mucho de que hayas aceptado a disfrutar del verano con nosotros. – murmuró Astoria cordialmente mientras el pequeño de los Malfoy ignoraba la conversación. Parecía que no se daba por aludido. – Mi hijo estará encantado de enseñarte tu habitación. – Continuó lanzando una mirada significativa a su hijo, que no tardó en suspirar y comenzar a andar hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a la planta de arriba.

Rose se quedó mirando al chico que seguía subiendo sin decir nada. Cuando llegó arriba se giró aburrido y frustrado por tener que hacer de anfitrión.

- ¿Vienes o qué?

De golpe la pelirroja dio un respingo y aceleró el paso con la maleta a cuestas mientras su madre le pedía que fuera educado con ella. Scorpius al ver que tardarían mucho si dejaba que la chica subiera ella sola la maleta, sacó la varita y con un solo hechizo ésta se elevó y flotó hasta adentrarse en una de las estancias.

- Gracias – Murmuró la chica mirando por primera vez agradecida al rubio.

- ¿No sabes usar la varita o se te ha olvidado que tienes una? – contestó Scorpius mientras abría la puerta de la que sería la habitación de Rose.

- Es increíble. – Susurró para sí misma la pelirroja al ver su nuevo cuarto. Perfectamente podría vivir en él y no se sentiría enclaustrada. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fue el gran ventanal que daba a un hermoso balcón con vistas a los jardines de la mansión. Rose se abrió paso a él y aspiró aire fuertemente. Olía a césped recién cortado. A flores y a bosque. Incluso podía decir que se podía oler la resina de algunos pinos.

- Scorpius la miró por primera vez curioso de lo que veía, pero al darse cuenta se giró y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Espera! –Gritó la pelirroja saliendo del balcón. - ¿No vas a enseñarme tu mansión?

- No. No es nada personal Weasley, pero no veo la necesidad de enseñar mi casa a alguien que está aquí por obligación. – Scorpius hablaba claramente y la había dejado sin palabras. Cuando ella logró reaccionar él ya se había ido. Se sentía decepcionada. Realmente pensaba darle una oportunidad al chico pero él no se lo iba a poner fácil.

Mientras tanto, Hermione Granger había decidido bajar a ver el salón que estaba junto al vestíbulo. Draco Malfoy se había comportado como un caballero con ella y no podía estar más que agradecida. No esperaba ese trato con ella después de todo lo que había pasada cuando eran niños, pero sin Rose era capaz de dar una oportunidad a esta familia, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que imitarla.

Cuando entró al salón se quedó petrificada de lo que sus ojos veían. Todo era hermoso e increíblemente caro, suponía. Había una gran chimenea de mármol a un lado del salón, y en medio colgaba una lámpara de araña. Bajo ella había una gran mesa alargada en la que posiblemente podían comer 20 personas, pero tan solo había 5 sillas. Pero lo que más distrajo su atención era el montón de retratos colgados en las paredes que la miraban y murmuraban a su paso. Por lo visto no era bienvenida para ellos.

- Discúlpales – murmuró una voz a su espalda haciéndola sobresaltarse- Es difícil hacer comprender a un retrato que los tiempos cambian.

La Gryffindor se giró y observó detenidamente a su anfitrión. Llevaba un traje que camuflaba su camisa blanca. Sostenía dos copas de vino y sus ojos grises brillaban ahora divertidos al ver que la chica no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él. Draco se acercó a ella y le ofreció una de las copas, a la que no pudo negarse.

- Tienes una mansión maravillosa. Muy luminosa. Mucho mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí. – Dijo la Gryffindoriana mirando los enormes ventanales que daban a la casa un aspecto mucho más libre. Al girarse se dio cuenta de que la mirada del rubio se había ennegrecido.

- Disculpa, no pretendía…

- No. Así es. Astoria y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en darle un cambio a nuestro hogar. Queríamos que Scorpius creciera aquí, pero rodeado de luz y no oscuridad.

Hermione se quedó pensando en sus palabras y lo observó detenidamente. Draco Malfoy había cambiado y ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Por un momento se sintió culpable hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco la observaba intentando desenmarañar su expresión.

- Un vino exquisito. – Afirmó la Gryffindor intentando desviar su atención de ella.

- Una vez alguien me dijo… Que el sabor de un buen vino mágico varía según la compañía. Supongo que no podía ser mejor.

Hermione se ruborizó y desvió la mirada del hombre que tantos problemas le había ocasionado en el pasado.

- ¡Señor Malfoy! - gritó una pelirroja que corría ahora hacia ambos.

- Rose, no corras por los pasillos…

Draco sonrió divertido y miró atentamente a la niña. Tenía muchos rasgos del estúpido Weasley pero aún así tenía la mirada felina de su madre, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

- Disculpe señor. Estaba buscando a la señora Greengrass pero no la encontraba.

- Se ha marchado. Tenía un compromiso esta tarde pero volverá para cenar. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?

- No, solo… Estaba buscando a su hijo, señor.

- ¿Scorpius no ha sido un buen anfitrión?- Gruñó frunciendo el ceño ahora preocupado. Había advertido a su hijo que se comportara como un hombre.

- ¡No, señor! Él… ha sido muy bueno. Me ha enseñado su casa – mintió.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso supongo que estará en los jardines. A Scorpius le encanta practicar con la escoba.

Rose le dio las gracias y se despidió de ambos saliendo en dirección a la única entrada que conocía. No entendía por qué había mentido pero rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y se adentró en los jardines entre los arbustos. Los jardines eran más grandes de lo que pensaba, incluso había una parte más profunda llena de árboles que se asemejaba a un bosque. Suspiró. Jamás lo encontraría. Justo en ese instante escuchó un siseo en su oreja y cuando se giró, vio una Snitch dorada que revoloteaba a su alrededor. Fue a cogerla pero la Snitch fue más rápida y la esquivó.

- ¡Accio Saeta Relámpago! – Gritó la pelirroja y poco después apareció su escoba. La chica se subió ágilmente y empezó a perseguir la Snitch que volaba haciendo Zig-zags entre los árboles. Cuando estaba a punto de atraparla algo chocó contra ella desestabilizándola y justo cuando iba a caer se agarró a ello haciendo que cayera consigo. Afortunadamente en ese momento volaba a poca altura y parecía no haberse roto nada. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de Scorpius que se retorcía para quitársela de encima.

Rose se levantó envarada y Scorpius la imitó más lentamente, aún dolorido por la caída. Entonces miró a la causante de su dolor.

-¡Por qué me has agarrado! – gritó furioso – ¿No sabes jugar al Quidditch o qué?

- ¡NO ME GRITES!- Masculló furiosa la Gryffindor- ¡No te hubiese agarrado si no me hubieras empujado!

- Así es el deporte.

- Así lo será para un Slytherin.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – gruñó el rubio mirándola fijamente. Podría haber deshecho un iceberg con el fuego de su mirada.

Se acercó a la pelirroja enfrentándola y ella comenzó a retroceder. Cada vez Rose estaba más asustada y no se dio cuenta de que detrás tenía un árbol que le dificultaba la salida. Comenzó a meter su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón preparada para sacar su varita, pero en ese momento todo el odio del Slytherin se desvaneció y soltó una risotada.

- ¿Pensabas que iba a atacarte? – Se rió el rubio mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. No podía creérselo y le era imposible dejar de reír. Rose se puso roja de la furia y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la mansión avergonzada.

- Vamos, pelirroja, ¡No te enfades! – continuó aguantándose la risa mientras la seguía- Te merecías un susto…

Rose se giró de golpe y el rostro del rubio quedo a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez y él dejó de reírse.

- No soy tu pelirroja, tengo nombre. – Murmuró la chica y después se giró y se alejó, dejando a Scorpius algo desconcertado y frustrado. Por primera vez no supo que decir.

La joven Gryffindor no volvió a salir de su habitación en lo que quedaba de tarde y tampoco nadie se preocupó de buscarla. Estaba aburrida. Cuando empezó a llegar un delicioso olor por la puerta supo que era la hora de la cena así que bajó corriendo hasta el salón. Era la primera vez que apreciaba lo que veía y no se refería a la estancia. En la enorme mesa estaba su madre sentada bastante tensa al igual que Draco Malfoy. Scorpius había empezado a comer ignorando las quejas de su padre y Astoria… Astoria estaba esplendida con su vestido largo de color crema y sus zapatos negros de tacón. Llevaba un recogido que la hacía aún más elegante. Podía haber pasado por modelo.

- ¡Rose! Justo iba a ir a buscarte, te estábamos esperando para cenar – murmuró con dulzura Astoria mientras fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo.

Rose no tuvo otro remedio que sentarse en el único asiento que quedaba libre junto a Scorpius y este, en vez de ignorarla como solía hacer, no la paraba de mirar con curiosidad. Fue la cena más tensa de su vida. Afortunadamente Rose no se fijó en lo enrojecida que estaba su madre y en las miradas que Draco y ella cruzaron durante toda la cena. Por suerte Astoria tampoco se fijó.

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

¡Y aquí está por fin! El principio de una bonita historia de amor en la que no solo Draco y Hermione son los protagonistas, sus hijos tendrán mucho que decir… Este va a ser nuestro primer fic de más de un capítulo así que esperamos que os guste, eso sí, preparaos para escenas muy divertidas y picantes…

¿_Draco y Hermione_ o _Rose y Scorpius_? ¿Cuál es vuestra pareja preferida?

Por otra parte, queremos informaros de que tenemos todos los capítulos de esta Historia escritos así que no tardaremos en publicar las continuaciones.

Gracias por todas las reviews que leemos diariamente y sobre todo a las que amáis _La tentación de la sangre_… ¡No os desesperéis! ¡Escuchamos vuestras peticiones y las tenemos en cuenta!

Gracias a todas nuestras lectoras y lectores y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Disfruten y hasta pronto!


	2. Serpientes engreídas

**Capítulo 2: Serpientes engreídas**

A la mañana siguiente Astoria decidió dar una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon. Como Rose estaba aburrida decidió acompañar a la señora para conocerla algo mejor, lo que no esperaba es que súbitamente Scorpius decidiera apuntarse al plan, dejando descolocadas a ambas. Draco se excusó por trabajo y Hermione se quedó para disfrutar de unas horas de soledad.

Para empezar fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones observando detenidamente cada retrato a pesar de los múltiples desprecios que estos le dedicaban. Pero al final de un pasillo encontró una gran biblioteca con un montón de libros cuidadosamente ordenados. Era un santuario y a Hermione le encantaba. Cogió uno de los libros titulado "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" y sonrió. Albus Dumbledore le había regalado una copia hacía mucho mucho tiempo.

- ¿Te gustan los cuentos, Hermione? –Murmuró una voz que provenía de uno de los pasillos de estanterías de la biblioteca.

- ¿Me estas siguiendo?

- Más bien, tú me estas siguiendo a mí. – Murmuró Draco señalando al libro y la pluma que había sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Ahí era donde él trabajaba. Era su refugio.

-Oh, perdón. No quise interrumpir. – Susurró la Gryffindor dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

- No, está bien. Precisamente ya he terminado. –dijo cerrando el libro que llevaba en la mano- ¿Por qué susurras? ¿Tienes miedo de que aparezca Madame Pince por alguno de los pasillos? – Se carcajeó divertido. Era la primera vez que Hermione veía reírse a Draco tan despreocupadamente.

- ¡Shhhh! No te rías. Es posible que esté escuchando esto y esté a punto de aparecer – susurró aún más bajo mientras miraba hacia atrás esperando que alguien aparezca. Los dos se rieron y después se quedaron mirando en silencio.

- Agradezco que hayas venido, Hermione. – Murmuró bastante cerca de la chica. ¿Cuándo había atravesado la biblioteca hasta llegar a ella?

- Gracias por habernos invitado, Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Draco. – dijo por primera vez aún a la defensiva.

- Mucho mejor. –Draco se quedó pensativo mirándola pero Hermione no se movió de su sitio. -Me pregunto… ¿En qué momento dejé de atemorizarte? – Draco la miraba de una forma vacía, no expresaba nada y Hermione fue sincera.

- Nunca lo hiciste. –Susurró bajando las defensas.

- ¿Sigo apareciendo en tus pesadillas, Granger? –Susurró con una media sonrisa. A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido que utilizara su apellido para asustarla pero ella tenía miedo de la verdad. La noche pasada había soñado con Draco Malfoy y no. No había sido una pesadilla.

Solo de pensarlo la Gryffindor se ruborizó, cosa que divirtió aún más al rubio.

Con cuidado Draco Malfoy acercó su mano a la mejilla de la chica, acariciándola lentamente intuyendo sus pensamientos. Tenía unas manos frías que contrarrestaban con el calor que ahora desprendía Hermione, pero a ella no le disgustó el contacto. Lo miró fijamente intentando anticipar su próximo movimiento pero no se lo podía ni imaginar. Draco se inclinó lentamente, dudando de si debía continuar su camino, olvidándose de Astoria, de Scorpius, de Rose. Olvidándose de que ella era Hermione Granger. Sus labios se rozaron, sus manos viajaron a la cintura de la chica mientras que las suyas volaron al pelo del rubio. Se dedicaron una intensa mirada y en ese preciso momento se escuchó un portazo que provenía del piso de abajo. Draco siguió quieto decidido a finalizar lo que había empezado pero Hermione reaccionó. Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se apartó.

- Lo siento.

Fue lo único que dijo y se fue a su cuarto. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _¿Qué te pasa Hermione? Es Draco Malfoy. ¡No seas estúpida! Te está utilizando. ¡Maldita sea, tiene esposa!_ El resto del día se lo pasó encerrada y ni siquiera bajó a comer.

- ¿Dónde está mamá? – preguntó la pelirroja famélica mientras Scorpius la miraba fijamente. _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ Toda la mañana la había pasado hablando con Astoria sobre sus gustos, su historia con Draco, el nacimiento de Scorpius… Pero él no se pronunció. Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo sin apartarle la mirada de encima. _Es un desequilibrado. Tiene los genes Lestrange. _

- No se encontraba muy bien y se excusó de la comida. – Murmuró Malfoy algo inquieto. Astoria notó los nervios de su marido pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Después de comer Rose decidió salir a despejarse pero allá donde ella iba Scorpius la seguía.

- ¡¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?! – Explotó la chica enfrentándolo directamente.

- ¿Quieres que hable?

- ¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea, por Merlín, dime qué quieres?

- Al fin admites que no puedes vivir sin mí. Necesitas hablar conmigo, por lo tanto, me necesitas. – Asumió el rubio y se dio media vuelta y desapareció adentrándose de nuevo al salón. Rose no dudó en seguirlo y pudo ver como abría una pequeña puerta escondida entre estanterías y continuaba por un camino oscuro.

- ¡Lumos! - gritó la chica. No pretendía pasar desapercibida. Quería que Scorpius se diera media vuelta y dejara ese camino tan angosto, pero en lugar de eso la ignoró y continuó bajando unos escalones hasta encontrarse con una pesada puerta de hierro. Scorpius debió hacer algún hechizo, por lo que la puerta se abrió y se metieron de lleno en un húmedo y mohoso sótano sin iluminación alguna.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Scorpius?

El Slytherin no contestó. Se limito a encender las pequeñas lámparas de aceite que adornaban la pared con un movimiento de varita. Rose se acercó a la pared y acarició uno de los arañazos que adornaban el sótano. Alguien había puesto mucho empeño en intentar salir de ahí.

- ¿Por qué me enseñas esto, Malfoy? – preguntó Rose con ojos llorosos mientras seguía observando aquel horrible lugar.

- ¿Sabías que aquí encerraron a tu tío y a tu padre? – Scorpius se sentó en el suelo y observó como la pelirroja lo imitaba desconcertada- Te digo esto porque es parte de mi historia, Weasley. De nuestra historia, de los Malfoy. Mi padre ha hecho cosas horribles que ni puedes llegar a imaginar, pero a mí nunca me negó su pasado. Lo afrontó como un gran error y cambió su vida para demostrar que ese jamás volvería a ser él. – Hizo un pequeño silencio y continuó- Sin embargo… apuesto a que tu madre no te ha hablado de mi padre. Tú y tus primos… toda tu familia sois unos hipócritas. Escondéis la verdad, la hacéis a un lado por miedo a que se repita.

- ¡Basta! – estalló la pelirroja con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi familia!-Gritó y se abalanzó encima de Scorpius. El chico intentaba quitársela de encima sin hacerle daño pero ella se lo ponía difícil. No paraba de insultarle y golpearle como podía hasta que uno de esos manotazos dio en la mejilla del rubio haciéndole estallar.

- ¡Eres una niñata que lo único que quiere es seguir los pasos de su madre! – Gruñó apretándola de los hombros. –Sacas sobresalientes porque tus padres te exigían que lo hicieras y estás aquí para complacer a tu madre. ¡No sabes lo que quieres! – La zarandeó mientras las lágrimas de la muchacha se deslizaban por sus mejillas. – ¡Te has pasado el día ignorándome y ni siquiera sabes por qué!

- ¡Si lo sé! – Gritó intentando levantarse de encima de él, pero aún la sujetaba de los hombros.

- Apuesto a que no sabes ni que tu madre fue torturada en esta mansión. – Susurró haciendo que algo dentro de ella se rompiera. En ese momento entraron por la puerta Draco y Astoria, seguidos de Hermione. La castaña se lanzó para coger a su hija e interrogarla por lo que había pasado mientras le acariciaba el pelo con preocupación. La pobre no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Tú le has hecho eso?- Preguntó la madre espantada mientras miraba como Astoria revisaba los arañazos que tenía en los brazos su hijo.

- Ma…Mamá…Yo…

- Me has decepcionado, Rose. No esperaba esto de ti.

- Perdónela. No es su culpa, señora Granger. La culpa ha sido mía por decirle la verdad. – Murmuró sombrío mientras dedicaba una mirada significativa a Rose.

- Ahora mismo vamos a sentarnos todos en el salón y nos vais a explicar que ha pasado. – Interrumpió Draco que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

Rose comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, seguida de Scorpius y Astoria, que no paraba de revisar el estado físico de su hijo. Hermione suspiró. Draco hizo ademán de detenerla para poder hablar, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No está bien, Draco. –se rindió y siguió a los demás por el pasillo. Draco Malfoy la imitó.

Más tarde en el salón por primera vez se habló del pasado sin miedo. Sin _tabús_. Hermione explicó todo lo que sufrió y Draco pudo dar su punto de vista y explicar su propia historia. Scorpius y Rose fueron los primeros en irse a la cama. Tenían mucho sobre lo que reflexionar. Hermione se fue a acompañar a los niños por miedo a que volvieran a discutir, pero no lo hicieron.

- ¿Draco? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Susurró Astoria aprovechando que la Gryffindor se había ido. El rubio asintió prestando atención por primera vez a su esposa.

- ¿La sigues odiando?

- No.

- ¿Y la sigues queriendo?

Draco la miró fijamente sin comprender lo que decía. Astoria lo miraba con ternura, como quien espera que un niño confiese una travesura.

Hermione apareció en ese momento y se sentó en un sillón más apartado mientras miraba por la ventana aún pensando en lo que habían hablado. Draco no podía dejar de observarla. Era preciosa, inteligente y su carácter no la hacía más que perfecta. Astoria no tardó en darse cuenta que era lo que tanto interesaba a su marido y no pudo evitar decepcionarse. Ella sabía que él estaba obsesionado con ella desde que eran tan solo niños pero nunca pensó que sus caminos se volverían a encontrar. Astoria era una mujer inteligente y jamás estaría con una persona que no le amaba. Sabía que Draco tenía demasiado interés en ella y eso era algo que debía aclarar. La Slytherin se levantó y se excusó para irse a dormir pero Draco no la siguió. Sabía que le obsesionaba y tal vez esa noche decidiera su futuro. En cualquier caso, esa noche no podría dormir.

Draco no dijo nada. Se limitó a continuar observando algo que siempre había ansiado y se había negado y que ahora estaba en su propia casa. Hermione se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron, atrapando la una a la otra. Hermione tragó saliva y le echó coraje.

- ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

- Cuando tienes miedo utilizas mi apellido.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta. – Insistió.

- ¿Crees que estoy jugando? – murmuró con una voz seductora mientras avanzaba hacia Hermione.

- Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. –Volvió a insistir mientras el pulso se le aceleraba.

- ¿Y a que piensas que juego? –rugió en un suspiro en la oreja de la Gryffindoriana.

Hermione se quedó hipnotizada por los ojos del rubio. Sus ojos cristalinos parecían una tormenta ardiente que podían llevarse a cualquiera por delante. Hermione sabía que aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero era incapaz de alejarse. Es más, era incapaz de contenerse.

Hermione se puso en pie y estiró del cuello de la camisa de Draco para que éste se acercara a ella. Esquivó los labios deseosos que ansiaban su boca y atacó su cuello haciendo que las manos del rubio se apretaran en su cintura. Draco gruñó e imitó los besos de la chica, arrastrándolos por todo el cuello. Dedicó un tiempo a morder y succionar cada parte de su hombro hasta que finalmente la separó. Hermione no entendía nada pero Draco no se hizo esperar. Atacó y devoró los labios de la Gryffindor, aprovechando ese momento para agarrarla de los glúteos y apretarla contra él. Hermione suspiró entre sus labios y lamió cada centímetro de él.

- No sabes el tiempo que hace que esperaba esto. – Susurró el rubio mientras volvía a atacar su cuello. Tan solo ese instante bastó para que le volviera la sangre al cerebro a Hermione y comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo, y por mucho que lo deseara ella no era así.

- Draco para. – Susurró y fue ignorada- Draco, por favor. – Insistió en balde pero las manos del Slytherin vagabundeaban por la espalda de la chica empujándola hacia él sin intención de detenerse.

- ¡Malfoy basta! – Gritó espantada dando un empujón a Draco para que se separara. Esta vez la escuchó pero en sus ojos cristalinos solo se dibujaba el deseo. Era demasiado tarde para que ella huyera de él. Hermione intuyó la mirada pero no dijo nada.

- Las cosas no funcionan así. Estás casado, yo… Yo no puedo, Malfoy. No… -Suspiró- No me conviertas en alguien que no soy.

Hermione no fue capaz de decir ni una sola palabra mirándole a los ojos. Draco no dijo nada aún frustrado por la situación. Ella aprovechó ese momento y se alejó volviendo a su habitación, dejando a Draco solo hundido en sus desastrosos pensamientos.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Masculló el Slytherin cabreado consigo mismo. No podía pensar que Hermione se lo pondría fácil, imposible. Hermione, tan rígida y con una moral intachable ¿Cómo iba a desear a un hombre casado? ¿_Tan difícil es dejarse llevar por el momento? _Pensó Draco pero ya conocía la respuesta y él no pensaba resignarse a ella. No. Él era un Malfoy y su orgullo pesaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Sería suya… Pronto.

Con un suspiro se alejó regresando a la habitación junto a su esposa, que ya estaba en la cama. Astoria se hizo la dormida pero la verdad es que en ese momento estaba temblando de pura emoción. Draco había vuelto pronto, por lo que no había pasado nada con Hermione. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Draco la amaba.


	3. Decisiones peligrosas

**Capítulo 3: Decisiones peligrosas**

A la mañana siguiente Rose decidió levantarse antes y empezar el martes con entusiasmo. A decir verdad no había podido dormir demasiado pensando en todo lo que había descubierto en una sola noche, pero todo eso era el pasado. Draco Malfoy había cambiado y no podía culpar a su hijo por algo que pasó antes de que naciera. Era injusto y ella era lo suficientemente madura como para darse cuenta. Así que se dirigió al escritorio que tenía a su derecha y se dedicó a escribir una carta para Hugo:

"_Querido Hugo, _

_Aunque no te lo puedas creer esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos. La mansión es fabulosa y resulta que los Malfoy no son tan malos como nos dice papá. No quiero decir que papá mienta, simplemente recalco que eso era el pasado y que la gente cambia. Papá también debería hacerlo."_

Un golpe repetido en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara. Al fijar la mirada en esa dirección vio a Scorpius asomándose decidiendo si podía o no entrar.

- Buenos días. – Murmuró él mientras decidía acercarse a la chica. Inmediatamente ella retiró el pergamino para que no viera lo que escribía. – Solamente venía a proponerte ir a un sitio pero veo que estas ocupada.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó emocionada.

- ¿A quién escribes?

- A Hugo. Quería saber cómo estaba él y mis primos, pero ya casi he terminado. – Intentando que volviera hablar de la salida.

-¿Cómo está Lily? –

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – preguntó perspicaz. Era realmente extraño que Scorpius se preocupara por su prima, que ella supiera no mantenían relación alguna. Como mucho habían hablado un par de veces.

- Bueno… Es una Slytherin. Los Slytherins nos preocupamos los unos por los otros. – Mintió.

Era cierto, Lily había sido seleccionada por el Sombrero Seleccionador como miembro de Slytherin. Todos nos habíamos preocupado ya que era la única que no había sido Gryffindor pero a Harry jamás le importó. Siempre comentaba que él mismo pudo haber sido de Slytherin excepto porque él se negó. A Lily por otro lado le entusiasmaba la idea. Era una chica fuerte y segura por lo que no le asustaba entrar en una casa desconocida sola, y a decir verdad, nunca tuvo ningún problema con nadie.

- Mientes – sonrió la pelirroja dándole un toque en el hombro. – Enséñame lo que tenías pensado y decidiré si decirle que se venga.

Scorpius se revolvió el pelo, ya de por si alborotado y dibujó una media sonrisa. En un movimiento rápido le arrebató el pergamino haciéndola enfurecer.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Devuélvemelo! – Gritó roja de la furia.

- Eso voy a hacer, preciosa. – Murmuró sonriendo mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella se envaró pero él la ignoró – Hagamos las cosas a mi manera. Yo te devuelvo el pergamino, tú invitas a Lily y te enseño algo que te aseguro que quieres ver.

Rose dudó de si podía confiar en su palabra, pero no tenía otra opción. Asintió sin decir una sola palabra y Scorpius le devolvió el pergamino pero no se movió. La chica suspiró y se dirigió al escritorio para terminar la carta. _Por donde iba…_

"_Querido Hugo, _

_Aunque no te lo puedas creer esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos. La mansión es fabulosa y resulta que los Malfoy no son tan malos como nos dice papá. No quiero decir que papá mienta, simplemente recalco que eso era el pasado y que la gente cambia. Papá también debería hacerlo. Por otro lado…he pensado que sería una buena idea que todos vinierais aquí a pasar el día. Hay unos terrenos fantásticos para jugar a Quidditch y estoy segura que a Albus, James y tú os encantaría. Díselo también a Lily, estoy segura que ella me entiende y querrá venir. _

_Dale un beso a papá y a los tíos. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de veros! ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes por mamá. Está estupendamente, creo que se lleva bien con el señor y la señora Malfoy. Cualquier problema que hubiesen tenido por lo visto ya no existe._

_Os quiero mucho,_

_Rose Weasley."_

La pelirroja enrolló el pergamino y lo ató a una pata de Shark, la nueva lechuza color chocolate de Hugo que él mismo le había prestado para que la defendiera. Scorpius acercó la mano a la lechuza pero ésta se revolvió agitando las alas e intentando morderle.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa a tu lechuza?! – Masculló dando un paso atrás. Poco había faltado.

- No es mía, es de Hugo. – Dijo mientras le indicaba a la lechuza asesina su nuevo destino- Una vez mencionó que la tenía entrenada para que ningún Slytherin la tocase. Pensé que era una broma… - Murmuró más para sí misma mientras se volvía a coger un pequeño bolso de cuero marrón que la acompañaba a todas partes.

- Definitivamente las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños.

- ¿Decías? – Preguntó la chica una vez había recogido todo lo que pensaba que podía necesitar.

- Nada, nada. ¡Vámonos, anda! – Gritó sonriendo mientras le agarraba la mano a la chica y tiraba de ella escaleras abajo. Parecía mucho más contento al saber que Lily Luna Potter estaba invitada a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto no hablaron demasiado. A decir verdad parecía que Scorpius estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos y parecía bastante feliz. Eso le irritaba. No es que Rose fuera mala persona, pero sabía que su felicidad era causa de Lily y sentía una pizca de celos. No es que Scorpius le importara, pero parecía que Lily era mucho más llamativa a los ojos de los hombres que ella. Su pelo liso pelirrojo y sus ojos castaños le daban un aspecto dulce junto con sus pecas y su rostro pálido y tímido. Lily Potter era un ángel. Rose suspiró y Scorpius se giró y la miró. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de los hermosos ojos que tenía. Eran azules, cristalinos. Parecía que brillaran especialmente para él.

- ¿Cuánto queda para que lleguemos? – Preguntó la pelirroja intentando desviar la atención del rubio. Su mirada le intimidaba y no hacía otra cosa que ponerse colorada.

Scorpius miró al frente y señaló hacia unas colinas. Se habían alejado bastante de la mansión adentrándose en el bosque pero valía la pena. Las vistas eran increíbles y a pesar de que Rose tenía algo de miedo, estaba más tranquila al saber que no iba sola. Scorpius se remangó la camisa negra que cada vez se le pegaba más al cuerpo del calor.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte una camisa de manga larga en pleno verano? – preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Realmente no parecía que le importara el tiempo. Iba con la camisa y unos tejanos largos que cubrían sus bambas negras a juego. Ella en cambio únicamente llevaba un vestido de flores primaverales de tirantes. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y afortunadamente se había puesto unas botas tobilleras para andar por la montaña.

- Tienes razón. – Scorpius tras darse cuenta de la vestimenta de su huésped, se comenzó a desabrochar la camisa lentamente. Rose abrió los ojos de par en par pero esto no le detuvo. Se quitó la camisa y se la echó al hombro. – Mucho mejor. ¿Continuamos?

Rose parpadeó varias veces y asintió sin decir nada. Scorpius prosiguió delante de ella con una media sonrisa. Una vez pasadas las colinas Rose pudo deleitarse de lo que tenía delante. Era un paisaje arrebatador, frondosos olmos ocultaban el final del bosque y las criaturas que lo habitaban, pero más adelante en la linde se podían ver un par de crías de hipogrifo que jugaban junto a su madre. Ésta era de un color blanco perla resplandeciente, al contrario que el macho de color negro como el carbón que revoloteaba alrededor de su familia. Las crías eran claramente una mezcla de ambos, en tonos grises que iban cambiando de tonos claros a oscuros.

- Es increíble… - murmuró la chica sin perder de vista a esas magníficas criaturas haciendo sonreír a Scorpius.

- Te lo dije.

- ¡Ven! Tenemos que acercarnos –Dijo rápidamente mientras le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él.

- ¡Rose, espera! ¡Es peligroso!

- No. No lo es. Confía en mí. Se de lo que hablo. – Y siguió corriendo colina abajo. De repente Scorpius se frenó, haciendo que Rose se girara impaciente. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Crees que yo no sé de lo que hablo? Esas criaturas son peligrosas, Rose. Hablo en serio.

- ¿Les tienes miedo porque atacaron a tu padre cuando era niño? –Inmediatamente Rose se mordió la lengua. Se había pasado.

- No tengo miedo a nada. – masculló irritado y comenzó a dar zancadas cada vez más cerca de las criaturas que ahora se movían para proteger a sus crías.

- ¡Scorpius espera! ¡No funciona así! ¡No cometas el mismo error que tu padre!

Scorpius siguió caminando y el hipogrifo más cercano se le encaró. Scorpius se quedó helado ante aquel ser mitad águila mitad caballo. Los ojos ámbar miraban directamente a los grises del rubio que se habían quedado congelados.

- Scorpius, baja la cabeza. Despacio, hazle una reverencia. – Susurró la Gryffindor sin moverse de su sitio.

Por alguna razón Scorpius decidió que lo más sabio era hacerle caso así que lo hizo. Escuchó como la pelirroja le decía que no se moviese, seguramente no pensaría que podía oírla. El hipogrifo pareció escrutarlo pero finalmente le devolvió la reverencia.

- ¡Es genial Scorpius! Puedes tocarlo, ¡él te lo permite! – masculló emocionada sin dar un paso hacia él.

- Ven- Le respondió ofreciéndole la mano. La chica dudó y él hizo una mueca. – ¿No me digas que tienes miedo? – La provocó utilizando su mismo tono. La chica dudó pero finalmente se acercó. Imitó la reverencia y esta vez no solo la devolvió el macho, sino que la hembra y sus crías lo imitaron. La pelirroja radiaba felicidad, no veía el momento para contárselo a su madre y a sus primos. Cuando miró al rubio observó que éste se había adelantado y estaba acariciando el pico del macho con sumo cuidado. El hipogrifo soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos. Era hipnótico ver las caricias que Scorpius le daba y las reacciones que éstas le provocaban a la criatura.

- Podríamos ponerles nombre.

- No son de nuestra propiedad, Rose.

- Ya lo sé, no digo que lo sean. Pero estoy segura que ellos querrían tenerlo, y no nos vendría mal poder llamarlos de alguna forma la próxima vez que vengamos.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente al ver que la chica afirmaba que volverían a venir. No sabía por qué la idea le encantaba.

- Entonces el mío se llamará Charcoal. – afirmó el rubio acariciando las plumas que se difuminaban convirtiéndose en pelaje.

- Está bien. Entonces la mía se llamará Sparkler.

- ¿Y las crías?

- El más pequeño podría llamarse Buckbeak como el hipogrifo de tío Harry. Y el otro Pumpkin.

- ¿Porqué iba a llamarse _Calabaza_ un hipogrifo? – Preguntó extrañado al oír el nombre de Pumpkin. Parecía un nombre ridículo en comparación con los otros. Un hipogrifo debía tener un nombre respetuoso y elegante. Como un Malfoy. _Tal vez debería llamarse Malfoy_. Pensó el rubio para sí mismo.

- Tiene sentido, mírale los ojos. Son de color ámbar, como su padre. Se asemeja a una calabaza. Dos grandes calabazas que te miran.

Scorpius pensó en reírse pero desechó la idea por miedo a que la pelirroja se cabreara. Continuó observándola y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaban esas criaturas. Rose caminaba sin miedo entre ellas, acariciando a Buckbeak y a Pumpkin mientras estos intentaban morderle el filo del vestido. En ese momento Charcoal rozó con la cabeza el hombro del chico y bajó las alas inclinándose hacia él. Scorpius dudó si le estaba proponiendo lo que él pensaba, pero no podía negarse la gran tentación que suponía. Con cuidado empezó a trepar hasta subirse encima del hipogrifo. Charcoal agitó las alas bruscamente y sin previo aviso comenzó a correr. Scorpius gritó y se abrazó al cuello del animal mientras las dos crías corrían siguiendo a su padre. En pocos segundos los cuatro estaban sobrevolando el bosque por encima incluso de las nubes. Afortunadamente él estaba acostumbrado a volar y eso no hizo más que fascinarlo. Rose no podía evitar sonreír al ver el espectáculo que se abría paso entre sus ojos. Sparkler imitó al macho dejándola subir. Rose fue con cuidado y al contrario que Charcoal, Sparkler abrió las alas lentamente y empezó a trotar. Al poco rato estaban todos sobrevolando las colinas que llevaban a la mansión. Scorpius gritó con entusiasmo y Rose lo imitó y se echaron a reír. Parecía mucho más sencillo ser feliz aquí sobrevolando los cielos en vez de vivir en un aburrido barrio muggle. Rose ansiaba la libertad y Scorpius se la ponía en bandeja.

Mientras tanto tres adultos disfrutaban de un delicioso té en el jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Astoria era una maravillosa anfitriona y sabía cómo servir el té inglés. No faltaba absolutamente nada, pero esto no impresionaba a Draco. Más bien éste era incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima a Hermione, que se dedicaba a evitar mirarle en lo que llevaban de mañana.

De repente la lechuza de Hugo apareció y se postró en la silla de Hermione con un sobre en el pico. Ésta la abrió a pesar de que la destinataria era su hija. Tenía curiosidad por saber que tal estaba Hugo y nunca había tenido secretos con su hija. Al abrirla y darse cuenta de que era un vociferador supo que había cometido un error.

"_Querida hermanita,_

_Ni en mis peores pesadillas pisaría yo la mansión Malfoy. Has tenido suerte de que la carta la abriera junto a mis primos porque sino jamás se hubieran enterado de tu invitación. Por tu culpa Lily quiere ir a allí y Albus tendrá que acompañarla. Papá está muy disgustado con mamá y contigo, no para de gritar y eso altera mucho a tía Ginny. Tío Harry será quien los lleve mañana por la mañana. Si Scorpius está escuchando esto, cosa que deseo, espero que sepa que como te toque un solo pelo le partiré su marmólea cara. ¡Ah! Y no te acerques a Draco Malfoy. Es una maldita serpiente y las malas hierbas nunca mueren. _

_Te quiere,_

_Hugo Weasley. "_

Hermione se puso colorada de la vergüenza mientras el vociferador dejaba de gritar y se autodestruía. Draco y Astoria se miraron perplejos mientras la chica no dejaba de disculparse.

- Es un niño, Hermione. No sabe lo que dice. – Intentó tranquilizarla Astoria.

- No. Si sabe lo que dice y todo esto lo ha aprendido de su padre. –Susurró disgustada mientras cogía una pluma de su bolso y empezaba a escribir en una servilleta.

"_Esas no son formas de hablar de alguien y mucho menos de amenazar. Estás castigado y dile a tu padre que ya hablaré personalmente con él."_

Dobló la servilleta dos veces y se la entregó a la lechuza que inmediatamente se fue volando hacia su destinatario. Al levantar la mirada se dio cuenta que Draco había leído lo que había escrito y sonreía divertido.

- Disculpadme. – murmuró disgustada mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el jardín trasero de la mansión. Necesitaba estar sola. Tal vez tendría que preparar un vociferador para Ron, sería una excelente idea.

- Perdona, cariño. Voy a hacer algo más de té. –murmuró Draco mientras se bebía de un solo sorbo toda la taza. Entró a la cocina y dio una vuelta por los pasillos de la mansión hasta salir por la puerta trasera sin ser visto. Inmediatamente detectó a Hermione pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver a sus espaldas a un grupo de hipogrifos sobrevolar el bosque. Hermione lo vio y siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con ese mismo espectáculo. Parecía que bailaban una coreografía bien medida. Al darse cuenta de eso, Hermione enfocó la vista y vio que estaban pilotados por algunos magos. Por un momento recordó cuando Harry y ella sobrevolaron los cielos sobre Buckbeak y no pudo evitar sonreír. A veces añoraba los viejos tiempos y a pesar de que no le entusiasmaba volar, la experiencia con aquella criatura fue algo que jamás olvidaría. Draco disfrutó su sonrisa hasta que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y ésta desapareció. Hermione pasó junto a Draco y entró en la mansión sin mirarle. Por un momento el rubio pensó en dejarla marchar pero se lo replanteó. Siguió sus pasos hasta la cocina en la que Hermione estaba apoyada en la mesa de espaldas a él. Parecía agotada y ese pequeño suspiro hacia que los ojos del rubio brillaran con intensidad. Draco caminó lentamente hacia ella sin que ésta se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Nunca pensé que te estuviese cambiando. – Susurró al oído de la chica mientras la abrazaba por detrás con sus fuertes brazos. – Pensé que siempre lograbas lo que querías. Que no tienes miedo a nada. – Continuó mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó paralizada sintiendo el pecho de Draco pegado a su espalda. Era realmente perturbador. Soltó un leve suspiro e intentó ser coherente.

- El fin no justifica los medios, Malfoy.

- Te aseguro que los medios serán buenos, Hermione. – Rugió mientras besaba la parte trasera de su cuello. Sus labios se deslizaban por la nuca mientras que con las manos acariciaba la cintura de la chica.

Hermione se giró quedando cara a cara y apoyó las manos en la mesa que la frenaba por detrás. Volvía a dejarla sin escapatoria y sus besos no ayudaban a pensar.

- Draco, Astoria puede entrar en cualquier momento… - Susurró la castaña en un patético intento de alejarlo de ella.

Draco apuntó a la puerta con la varita y con un pequeño hechizo no verbal la puerta quedó bloqueada. Sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, Draco levantó a la chica sentándola sobre la mesa y empezó a atacar sus labios carnosos. Hermione gimió sobresaltada y le devolvió el beso enredando sus lenguas y mordiendo sus labios demostrando su rendición. Las manos de Draco acariciaban cada curva de la chica, subiendo de las caderas y deslizándose por su espalda haciéndola estremecerse. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y poco a poco la camisa del rubio comenzó a ser prescindible, por lo que Hermione luchó nerviosa por desabotonarla. Draco sonrió al ver lo que le costaba a la chica y estiró de cada lado de su camisa haciendo que los botones saltasen y dejando entrever su pectoral. Hermione jadeó y retiró la prenda lanzándola al suelo. Por primera vez pudo apreciar la suma perfección de la que él tanto alardeaba. Tenía unos brazos fuertes y un pecho bien marcado pero sin demasiado musculo. Conseguía el equilibrio entre la escasez y el exceso y saber eso la volvía loca. Hermione acarició su estómago y besó su pecho haciendo que el rubio suspirase. Inmediatamente Draco se pegó más contra ella y le arrancó la camisa de tirantes que ésta llevaba. Hermione pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba aquella camisa pero con un solo mordisco en la cintura olvidó incluso donde estaba. Draco dedicó su tiempo a devorar y lamer cada centímetro de su estómago mientras Hermione anclaba sus dedos en la mesa. Deslizó de nuevo las manos a su espalda y desabrochó el sujetador de la chica dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Hermione se ruborizó y eso excitó aún más al rubio. Agarró con una mano uno de sus pechos acariciándolo mientras que con la boca lamía suavemente el otro. Hermione no podía evitar soltar algún gemido a pesar de que se intentaba contener. Su cuerpo se tensaba y con las piernas apretaba a Draco contra ella sintiendo su excitación intentando abrirse paso. Draco se desabrochó el cinturón y se abrió el pantalón mientras Hermione atacaba el cuello del rubio sin piedad dejándole algún que otro mordisco. La chica detuvo sus bocados y se dedicó a contemplar la mirada de Draco. La ansiaba, la necesitaba de una forma inhumana. No podía ser amor, Ron nunca la había mirado así, con esa posesividad. Hermione empujó hacia atrás a Draco que la miraba perplejo. De un salto bajó de la mesa y lentamente llevó sus manos a la cremallera de sus tejanos. Deslizó su pantalón hasta los pies y se lo quitó haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior. Draco tragó saliva pero no dijo nada, en ese momento no podía articular palabra. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y con otro salto se volvió a subir en la mesa. Agarró las manos del rubio y lo trajo hacia ella eliminando todo el espacio que había entre ellos.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres? – susurró al oído de la chica aprovechando para morderlo.

- No hace falta que me agasajes, Draco. Esto es solo sexo. – mintió a la defensiva. Draco frunció el ceño y la miró, analizando sus pensamientos. A Hermione le asustaba lo mucho que le gustaba Draco y tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos y los de él fueran totalmente distintos. Ella era por norma general una mujer sensible y era la primera vez que simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Tal vez fuese un error pero no quería acabar enamorada de una persona que no le correspondería. Se sentía una completa idiota.

- ¿Es eso lo que crees? – susurró Draco con la voz ronca mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos cristalinos. Hermione se ruborizó y no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír sus palabras. Hermione desvió la mirada y el chico aprovechó para besar la mejilla de la chica. Hermione lo miró inundada en una serie de preguntas que de momento no tendrían respuesta y suspiró. No podía resistirse a la mirada del rubio y una vez que la atrapaba, no sería capaz de alejarse nunca. Draco se acercó lentamente y rozó sus labios con cuidado pero no siguió acercándose.

- Si solo es sexo no dejes que te bese. – Rugió el chico dándole tiempo a Hermione a asimilarlo. El corazón de la chica latía desbocado mientras sentía el aliento fresco de Draco en sus labios. No podía apartarse, la tenía en sus manos.

Draco rompió el poco espacio entre los dos y la besó con suma delicadeza. Fue un beso lento y profundo que significó más de lo debido. El beso se prolongó haciéndose cada vez más rápido y agitado. Las manos del rubio la apretaban contra él mientras que las de Hermione acariciaban la espalda del chico con desesperación. Draco se separó excitado y la advirtió con la mirada de lo que se proponía. Necesitaba mucho más que besos. La quería a ella y quería demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba. Hermione se mordió el labio en un gesto inocente, pero a Draco le pareció todo lo contrario. Lentamente deshizo el espacio que había entre sus caderas adentrándose dentro de la leona. La chica gimió apretando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Quería disfrutar de ese momento lo máximo posible. Draco entró y salió de ella acelerando poco a poco el ritmo, saboreando cada instante, cada gesto, cada gemido de Hermione. Ésta rodeó el cuello de Draco subiéndose encima de él y dejando atrás la mesa que ahora le era innecesaria. Draco la pegó contra la pared y continuó embistiéndola cada vez más excitado. Ella mordió con fuerza el cuello del chico pero inmediatamente lo soltó al perderse en pleno orgasmo. Se sentía llena, completa y radiante de felicidad. Sus músculos se tensaban y Draco detuvo su movimiento para disfrutar de los gritos de la ojimiel. Ese no fue el último orgasmo que tuvo esa mañana.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de las colinas Scoripius y Rose descansaban sobre la hierba rodeados de las criaturas más increíbles que habían visto. Rose estaba tumbada boca arriba siguiendo el movimiento de las nubes mientras que Scorpius estaba tumbado a su lado mirándola a ella. De repente los hipogrifos comenzaron a agitar sus alas y a lanzar gruñidos en dirección a la entrada del bosque. Scorpius tiró de Rose y la puso detrás de él mientras sacaba su varita. Unas sombras comenzaron a difuminarse y Sparkler se alejó volando junto a sus crías mientras Charcoal se proponía defender a su familia y a los chicos.

- Súbete en Charcoal y vete. ¡Rápido! – Gruñó el rubio sin desviar la mirada de las criaturas que se aproximaban.

- No voy a dejarte solo, Malfoy. Asúmelo.

Ante ellos se presentaban dos Thestrals enormes con rasgos reptilianos y unas enormes alas que se asemejaban a las de un murciélago. El primero de ellos soltó un rugido que puso a la defensiva al hipogrifo, preparado para atacar.

- No hay nada Scorpius, vámonos. Mamá se estará preguntando donde me he metido. – murmuró la chica ignorando lo que tenía delante. Scorpius la observó con incredulidad sin bajar la varita.

- ¿No los ves? – preguntó con incredulidad – Son Thestrals, Rose. – Entonces comprendió porqué solo él podía verlos. – Tienes razón, vámonos.

Rose lo miró perpleja y siguió su mirada hasta la entrada del bosque. Nada. No veía absolutamente nada pero estaba claro que había algo. Scorpius se giró y ayudó a la pelirroja a subir al animal y luego él hizo lo mismo. Los dos atravesaron las colinas volando a una gran velocidad, afortunadamente los Thestrals no los siguieron.

Una vez cerca de la mansión se despidieron del hipogrifo y se acercaron a la mansión por el jardín. Ahí se encontraron con Astoria que paseaba despacio, perdida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hola mamá!

- Hola señora Malfoy.

Dijeron a la vez y se rieron. Astoria miró a ambos cabizbaja y entonces se dio cuenta de que no los había visto desde anoche.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Los chicos se miraron con una mirada cómplice y fue Scorpius el primero en hablar.

- Estuvimos paseando por las colinas. – dijo con naturalidad sin darle importancia.

- No os adentréis en el bosque, ¿de acuerdo? – susurró con dulzura con una mirada apagada.

- Disculpe, señora Malfoy. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Los ojos de Astoria centellearon por un segundo mientras pensaba en la respuesta. En ese preciso momento salió al jardín Draco Malfoy sin camiseta y con el pelo algo revuelto, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para su mujer.

- Cariño, me he manchado la camisa. He llamado a unos elfos para que se encargaran de ella y preparasen la comida. – aseguró con normalidad- Hola chicos, ¿cómo ha ido la mañana?

- Señor Malfoy, ¿Tiene elfos domésticos en casa? – preguntó la pelirroja irritada, a decir verdad, no había visto ninguno en lo que llevaba en la mansión.

Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo parecida que era aquella niña a su madre.

- Si, Rose. Tenemos elfos. Tienen su propia casa al otro lado de los jardines y es lo suficientemente grande para que allí puedan cocinar y arreglar los cuatro encargos que les pedimos. Tienen su propio salario y tienen la posibilidad de negarse, si así lo desean. No nos consideramos sus amos, sino sus jefes. La mayoría de veces no estamos en casa y no podemos ocuparnos de todo lo que conlleva tener una gran mansión.

Rose asintió más tranquila al comprobar que se trataba de trabajadores y no esclavos pero entonces había algo que no entendía.

- ¿Cómo es que nunca están en la mansión? Ni siquiera para cocinar ni para servir. No les he visto nunca.

- Lo cierto es que nos gusta tener intimidad. Preferimos no tener un elfo que nos persiga por todas partes para ayudarnos. Sencillamente si los necesitamos les avisamos, y ellos aparecen.

- Disculpad. – murmuró la morena mientras se dirigía a la cocina a por algo de agua. Astoria estaba preocupada por todo el tiempo que había desaparecido su marido dejándola sola, y verlo llegar sin camisa y despeinado no era de ninguna ayuda. Necesitaba calmarse.

- Scorpius, ¿Porqué no vas a ayudar a los elfos en la cocina? No te vendría mal ayudar un poco.- Scorpius replicó pero su padre le hizo un gesto para que acatara sus ordenes y así lo hizo. – Rose, tu madre te estaba buscando, supongo que estará en su habitación.

Rose se fue corriendo hacia la mansión y Draco fue detrás paseando. Giró hacia la cocina para seguir a su esposa aunque no se esperaba lo que se iba a encontrar.

Astoria estaba en el centro de la cocina con un brazo rodeándole el pecho mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un botón en alto. La mirada acusatoria de Astoria era clara. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí e hizo un hechizo silenciador sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¿Me explicas que significa esto?

Draco calló y la miró de una forma muy intimidatoria, pero Astoria ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada así que continuó.

- ¿Has bajado tu mirada al suelo, Draco? ¿O es que estabas demasiado ocupado como para darte cuenta de lo claro que lo dejáis para los demás? – Astoria se agachó y cogió uno completamente diferente, de un tono plateado y más pequeño. – Y lo más curioso de todo: No solo están desparramados todos los botones de tu camisa sino que también están los botones de otra.

Los ojos de Astoria estaban inundados en lágrimas, no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a sollozar desesperadamente. Draco dio un paso hacia ella pero la chica se echó atrás y le lanzó los botones al pecho.

- ¡No te me acerques! – Estalló la chica - ¡Quiero que se vaya! ¡Ella y su hija! ¡No quiero volver a verlas!

- Astoria, escucha. No sabes lo importante que es para nuestro hijo. Llevamos tan solo unos días y mira cómo ha cambiado la relación entre ambos…

- ¡No me mientas, Draco! ¡Se quien es tu prioridad y deseo que desaparezca!

Draco no dijo nada y eso irritó más a la morena que se planteaba lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra_ y acabar así con el foco de su dolor.

- ¿La quieres como a mí? – preguntó aterrorizada escrutando los ojos de su marido.

- No.

- ¿La amas? – preguntó esta vez sorbiéndose la nariz. Si decía que sí sería el fin de su relación. Significaba que Hermione Granger estaba por encima de ella y que había robado su corazón, algo que Astoria jamás había logrado en todos esos años.

Draco no contestó, no por miedo a decírselo sino porque ni el mismo sabía la respuesta. Sabía lo mucho que le importaba Hermione y sabía lo que había sentido al hacer el amor con ella en esa misma cocina, pero también sabía lo inestable que podía llegar a ser la leona. Ella jamás saldría con alguien como él. Draco Malfoy tenía miedo, sí. Pero no a confesar sus sentimientos sino a ser rechazado por la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se asomó Scorpius con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Estás bien, mamá? – preguntó al ver las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de su madre. Astoria inmediatamente se enjuagó las lágrimas con la mano y asintió.

- ¿Qué hacen todos esos botones en el suelo?

Draco suspiró y vio la mirada gélida que su esposa le lanzaba. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ninguna lágrima y miró a su hijo:

- Culpa de papá. Cada vez que intenta arreglar una cosa estropea otra.

Scorpius dudó, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero entonces recordó a lo que había ido a la cocina, estaba buscando a su amiga.

- ¿Habéis visto a Rose? No estaba en su habitación ni en la de su madre.

Draco negó con la cabeza y entonces Astoria se acercó a su hijo y le puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Hablando de ellos… Scorpius, creo que la Señora Granger y su hija van a tener que marcharse. Nos ha surgido un imprevisto y no van a poder quedarse más tiempo.

Scorpius la miró incrédulo y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡No se pueden ir! ¡Acaban de llegar! Mamá, por favor. Anula todos los compromisos, déjales quedarse unos días más…

- Es cierto, cariño. Mañana vienen Albus y Lily a pasar el día, no pueden irse ellas y que luego lleguen y no estén.

Astoria se vio entre la espada y la pared. No podía negarse, tendría que soportarlo sola. La chica asintió y Scorpius la abrazó dándole las gracias y salió disparado por la puerta, seguramente a continuar con su búsqueda.

- Que sea la última vez que me llamas cariño. Tú has destruido lo que éramos. Has destruido nuestra familia. – y dedicándole una última mirada de desprecio se giró y se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo. Draco pateó una silla contra la pared y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio un par de puñetazos llenos de rabia contenida, le quitó el hechizo silenciador y desapareció por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno.

- ¿Así que mañana viene Lily? – dijo Scorpius con más entusiasmo del que debería mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. Rose asintió algo molesta por tanta alegría pero lo ignoró.

- No os olvidéis de Albus. Estoy segura de que le encantará esta casa. Adora los lugares con historia. – Afirmó Hermione metiéndose un trozo de salmón a la boca mientras miraba el exterior de la gran mansión.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Draco sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- La verdad es que es impresionante. Nunca me disgustó del todo la majestuosidad de tu mansión, simplemente es intimidante.

- La belleza intimida – dijo sin quitar la mirada de la castaña, que inmediatamente tuvo que desviar la mirada y concentrarse en su plato.

- Lo cierto es que me gusta comer aquí en el jardín. Deberíamos hacerlo más veces, papá. – afirmó Scorpius mientras luchaba por quitarle la raspa a su porción de pescado.

- Es una pena que la señora Malfoy esté indispuesta. – confesó la pelirroja haciendo que tanto Hermione como Draco se tensaran.

- En realidad ya me encuentro mejor – dijo una voz que se acercaba a lo lejos. Astoria Greengrass estaba más increíble que nunca. Llevaba un vestido granate palabra de honor y un recogido que denotaba la alta sociedad en la que siempre había vivido. Draco no pudo evitar mirarla impresionado, cosa que molestó bastante a Hermione. Astoria no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a su marido sin luchar. El tiempo que había pasado encerrada en su habitación le había bastado para hacerla entrar en razón. Por la ventana había visto el espectáculo que se daba lugar y no quería ser menos.

La morena dedicó una cálida sonrisa a sus invitadas y se sentó junto a su marido dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla. El resto de la comida se llevó en silencio. Scorpius y Rose se levantaron y decidieron aprovechar el día investigando más acerca del bosque, así que cogieron unos trozos de carne cruda de la nevera para dársela a los hipogrifos y salieron corriendo.

- Iré a por el postre. – anunció Draco mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

- Bueno Hermione, espero que vuestra visita aquí sea de lo más agradable. – Abrió el tema de conversación aprovechando la ausencia de su marido.

- Si…Lo es.

- Estoy segura de ello, aunque a mí no se me ocurriría acostarme con el marido de otra. – sonrió Astoria observando la reacción de la chica. Hermione se tensó y la miró espantada. Se limpió los labios con fingida tranquilidad y la volvió a mirar.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Oh. Yo creo que sí. Si sigues en esta casa es por mi hijo y por la visita de los Potter de mañana, así que ves haciendo las maletas. – confirmó tranquilamente dándole un trago a la copa de vino.

- Ya estoy aquí. – murmuró Draco que se había dado prisa en volver. No quería dejarlas solas, tenía miedo de lo que Astoria sería capaz de hacer.

- Se me ha quitado el apetito. – susurró con una fingida sonrisa la Gryffindoriana levantándose de la silla y alejándose hacia su habitación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

- Nada, cielo. ¿Está bueno el mousse?

Draco suspiró y terminaron de comer en silencio. El resto de la tarde también la pasaron juntos, Astoria se empeñaba en hacer planes y no dejarle ni un segundo solo. Por la noche Hermione tampoco bajó a cenar. Scorpius y Rose se fueron a dormir temprano ya que tenían que madrugar para recibir a sus invitados. Astoria y Draco los imitaron. A media noche Draco se levantó dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. Si Astoria se despertaba estaría muerto. _Soy un estúpido._ Se dijo a si mismo pero aún así se fue hacia la cocina y preparó algo de comer. Después se encaminó a la habitación de la castaña, dudó si picar o no, pero decidió que era mejor entrar directamente por miedo a que Hermione se negara a dejarlo entrar. Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesilla de noche. Observó como la chica dormía tranquilamente. Afortunadamente la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era lo suficientemente intensa como para ver por donde andaba y sobre todo para poder ver el hermoso rostro de la Gryffindoriana. Draco acercó una mano a su mejilla y la acarició con ternura. De repente los ojos de la chica se abrieron asustados, y hubiese pegado un grito si no fuera porque Draco fue más rápido y le tapó la boca.

- Tranquila, tranquila. Soy yo. Quería traerte algo para cenar ya que no has bajado. – Draco quitó la mano de los labios de la chica y está se incorporó. Iba a protestar pero entonces miró la comida y se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba.

- ¿Es un desayuno? – observó mirando su zumo de calabaza y unas tortitas medio quemadas.

- No soy muy buen cocinero, es lo único que sabía hacer. – confesó el rubio cosa que hizo reír a la castaña.

Hermione dudó si comérselo o no, pero su estómago gruñó tomando la decisión por ambas. Dio un largo sorbo al jugo, se metió un trozo de tortita en la boca y lo miró. La verdad es que estaban deliciosas a pesar de estar un poco quemadas, pero no se lo diría.

- No deberías estar aquí.

- No.

- Pero no vas a marcharte.

- No – afirmó.

- Debería haberme ido antes. Debería hacerlo incluso mañana cuando vengan los niños.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Porqué? Todo esto está mal, Draco. – Suspiró la chica y clavó su mirada en la de él.

- No deseo que te vayas. – confesó el Slytherin.

- Has cambiado mucho. – susurró la castaña a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla del rubio. Éste se sentó en el borde de la cama y besó los suaves labios de la leona con sumo cuidado.

- Pienso hacer las cosas bien, Hermione. Solo dame tiempo…

Hermione dudó si podría poner la confianza en ese hombre que tanto daño le había hecho a lo largo de su vida, pero cuando miraba esos ojos grises veía toda la niebla y el dolor que había sufrido, veía como se iluminaban cuando ella sonreía o la calidez que estos transmitían cada vez que se besaban.

Draco al ver que ésta no contestaba, se levantó de la cama y fue a recoger la bandeja para marcharse.

- No te vayas. Sé que no debes quedarte… pero quédate. – Le pidió la chica ruborizada. Draco sabía que sería un error quedarse ahí, que mañana se arrepentiría pero pensó inocentemente que nadie se enteraría. Que podría levantarse antes y volver a su cama.

Draco soltó la bandeja, se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos e hizo lo mismo con la nueva camisa. Cuando se giró, Hermione lo observaba mientras se mordía el labio como a él le gustaba. Sacudió la cabeza recordándose a sí mismo que debía comportarse y se adentró en su cama. Hermione lo abrazó alrededor del pecho y respiró su dulce aroma. Ojalá cada día pudiese dormirse rodeada de aquel perfume. Draco la abrazó y suspiró. Todo su mundo se había puesto del revés por culpa de aquella chica, pero si ese iba a ser su nuevo mundo se acostumbraría a seguir bocabajo. Hermione no tardó en dormirse, él la contempló un poco más pero finalmente se durmió entre su abrazo.


	4. Valentía inoportuna

**Capítulo 4: Valentía inoportuna**

A la mañana siguiente Scorpius, Rose y Astoria desayunaron en silencio. Rose preguntó por su madre al igual que Scorpius por su padre pero Astoria no contestó. Estaba que echaba chispas. Rose decidió ir a su habitación a buscarla tras desayunar, pero justo en ese momento picaron a la puerta. Scorpius se apresuró a abrir y saludó con entusiasmo a sus invitados. Los cinco estuvieron hablando un buen rato hasta que Harry preguntó por Hermione.

- Supongo que estará en su habitación. Anoche no se encontraba demasiado bien.

Rose le señaló cual era su puerta y los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo dirección a las colinas.

Harry picó a la puerta y como nadie contestaba se limitó a abrir para darle una sorpresa a su amiga, aunque la sorpresa se la llevó él. Hermione y Draco seguían durmiendo abrazados. Las sabanas estaban echadas en el suelo mientras que sus cuerpos se entrelazaban semidesnudos.

- ¡¿Pero qué…

Hermione se agitó y se frotó los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a su amigo como la miraba con los ojos de par en par abiertos.

- ¿Harry?

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! -Gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Hermione fue más rápida: Cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche y con un hechizo la cerró evitando que se fuera. Con el ruido de la puerta Draco se despertó y vio el panorama que tenía delante. Sin dejar de abrazar a la chica, bostezó y saludó al moreno con la mano.

- Buenos días, Potter.

Harry negó con la cabeza y empezó a pegar golpes a la puerta.

- Te agradecería que no hicieras eso con el mobiliario de mi casa, Potter. No sé cómo te comportarás con el simio de tu amigo pero aquí intentamos ser educados.

Harry lo miró con desprecio aún sin comprender lo que estaba viendo. En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de lo que tanto angustiaba a Harry.

- Aparta la mirada de mi chica. – gruñó Draco mientras cogía las sabanas y las ponía por encima de Hermione.

La chica observó a los dos hombres que ocupaban su habitación y se dio cuenta de lo cómico que era. Draco estaba casi desnudo a los ojos de Harry y éste no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña y poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande hasta terminar en unas grandes carcajadas. Harry la observó y confirmó sus peores temores: Se había vuelto loca. En cambio Draco sonrió divertido comprendiendo a la chica y siguió con su naturalidad.

- Que poco caballero soy, ¿Una tortita, Potter? – dijo el rubio señalando la última tortita quemada que quedaba.

- Me he vuelto loco. Es una pesadilla. – murmuró Harry apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

Hermione dejó de reír y le señaló un sillón que decoraba la habitación frente a la cama.

- Harry, escucha. – Cogió aire y prosiguió. – Sé que no hay nada absolutamente que te pueda decir para que entiendas porqué estamos así. Sé que piensas que ha pasado algo entre él y yo y no te lo pienso negar. No quiero que comprendas como me siento pero necesito que confíes en mí. Nunca te he fallado, Harry. Te puedo asegurar que este Draco Malfoy que ves no tiene nada que ver con el que conocimos cuando éramos niños.

Draco levantó una ceja y miró a Harry. Lo cierto es que ese gesto socarrón no ayudaba nada a que creyera sus palabras, pero a decir verdad no había salido ni un solo insulto de su boca. Rose parecía contenta hablando con Scorpius… No era un mal chico. Pero confiar en Draco Malfoy era algo que le costaba aceptar.

- Hermione, no necesito que me expliques nada. Creo que prefiero no saberlo, pero Ginny es tu amiga y a ella sí que deberías contárselo. Si ella decide confiar en Malfoy, yo lo aceptaré.

Harry se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Gracias Potter. – murmuró Draco haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

Harry asintió desconcertado pero antes de irse se acordó de cierto detalle.

- Hermione, a todo esto… Astoria Greengrass, ya sabes, la mujer del hombre con el que estás en la cama… - dijo con sarcasmo - ¿Sabe algo de esto?

- Es complicado Harry – respondió evitando la mirada de su amigo. Éste se volvió para salir pero de nuevo se paró al ser llamado por su amiga.

- Harry. Agradecería…Bueno, agradecería que no le dijeras nada a Ron. No quiero que venga aquí hecho una furia y monte un numerito.

Harry asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Claro que no iba a decirle nada a Ron. No estaba tan loco como para arriesgar así su vida, mejor que se lo dijese ella.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se topó con Astoria que caminaba apesadumbrada por el pasillo.

- Señor Potter, ¿Ya se marcha?

Harry asintió.

- Volveré más tarde a recoger a los chicos. Debo hacer unos recados.

- ¿Puedo acompañarle?

Harry observó los ojos hinchados de la chica y supo que no era buena idea que siguiera encerrada entre esas paredes.

- Claro, la invito a una cerveza.

Astoria sonrió y cogió su bolso.

- Solo si vamos al Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Porqué no deja de tontear? – preguntó molesta la pelirroja. Albus la miró divertido. Scorpius y Lily habían pasado la mañana juntos aislados del mundo, excluyendo a ella y a Albus. Habían estado dando de comer a los hipogrifos juntos pero en el momento de volar, Scorpius le prestó a Sparkler a Lily olvidándose de ella. ¡Era su hipogrifo, no de él! Los dos sobrevolaron el cielo mientras Rose lanzaba piedras a un pequeño estanque que había en el interior del bosque. Sabía que no debía adentrarse pero prácticamente no había entrado. No corría ningún peligro. Albus se había dedicado a analizar los musgos, los arbustos, las flores y todos los tipos de árboles que encontraba sabiendo que la pelirroja no estaba de humor.

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa Scorpius?

- ¡No me interesa! – se ruborizó la chica levantándose de golpe. Soltó un pequeño grito exasperado y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A algún lugar en el que no pueda oír a estos dos idiotas gritando de alegría mientras vuelan. – Gruñó la chica pegando largas zancadas. – "Oh, Scorpius. ¡Eres increíble! ¿De verdad que podemos montar en hipogrifo?" - Masculló imitando la voz de su prima – " ¡Claro que podemos! Yo soy un Malfoy y puedo hacerlo todo." –imitó al rubio- ¡Já! Tú no seguirías vivo si no fuera porque yo te enseñé como acercarte a un hipogrifo. – Siguió hablando mientras pateaba una piedra.

- Yo no hablo así… - murmuró su prima dolida a sus espaldas. Scorpius que estaba a su lado la abrazó y la pegó contra sí, irritando aún más a la Gryffindoriana.

Bufó.

- Perdonadme. Necesito estar sola. – Y sin decir nada más echó a correr hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Albus empezó a correr pero Scorpius lo frenó.

- Quédate tú con Lily y volved a casa. Yo iré tras ella. – Y sin dejarle responder siguió los ágiles pasos de su invitada.

- Albus, ¿Crees que a Scorpius le gusto? – preguntó tímidamente Lily mientras se encaminaban hacia las colinas de vuelta a casa.

- Creo que Scorpius no sabe la que se le viene encima.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rose frena!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Deja de seguirme!

Ambos eran rápidos pero la pelirroja no pensaba dejarse alcanzar. Esquivaron varios tallos rotos que entorpecían el camino y siguieron descendiendo por el bosque. Scorpius cada vez estaba más cerca y no sabía cuánto podría seguir a ese ritmo. En un salto intentando esquivar un arbusto tropezó y cayó al suelo de cara, con tan mala suerte que Scorpius estaba a punto de atraparla y cayó encima de ella.

-¡AHHH! – Gritó la chica al sentir el peso del rubio sobre ella. Éste dejó un poco de espacio para no hacerle daño pero no se apartó. La chica se giró y lo enfrentó, aún dolorida de la caída.

- ¿Te piensas apartar o esperar a que te empuje?

- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan arisca? – Se defendió el rubio.

- Desde que comparto casa con una serpiente. – Vocalizó la palabra "serpiente" como si fuera un insulto.

- Debería haber elegido a Lily. – murmuró haciendo que una pequeña lágrima brotara de los ojos de Rose.

- ¡Pues vete con ella! ¡No sé qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí!- gritó enfurecida dando golpes al pecho del Slytherin para que se apartara, pero éste no lo hizo. Le gustaba la pasión con la que luchaba por todo y esta vez estaba luchando así por él. Estaba celosa, y aunque debería enfurecerle, toda su rabia le parecía de repente atractiva. Scorpius se acercó a ella y la silenció con un beso. Cuando Scorpius se apartó, Rose no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Era su primer beso y había sido con la persona que su padre siempre le había prohibido. Scorpius se levantó y empezó a caminar alejándose de la chica.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? – farfulló la chica aún sentada en la hierba.

- Hacerte caso. Me voy con Lily. Espero que sepas volver sola. – dijo sin girarse. La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí sola?- Scorpius asintió sin miramiento - ¿Así tratas a las chicas que te gustan?

Scorpius se giró con una sonrisa torcida pero sin dejar de caminar.

- En ningún momento he dicho que me gustes.

Rose corrió hacia él ofendida y comenzó a propinarle golpes en la espalda.

- ¡Eres un idiota Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!

- ¿Ah, sí? – Scorpius se giró y la enfrentó – repítelo.

- Eres- un-idiota.

Rose levantó una ceja retándolo y éste la agarró por la cintura y la volvió a besar, esta vez más detenidamente. Rose soltó un suspiro y el rubio sonrió. Sin pensárselo, la cogió en brazos y se la echó al hombro para seguir su camino.

- No te enfades Rose, pero no dejas de entretenerme y me gustaría comer algo.

La pelirroja pataleó y le propinó varios puñetazos en la espalda para que la bajara pero Scorpius la ignoró. Cuando llevaban un buen tramo y estaban a punto de llegar a casa notó como alguien le mordía en la cintura por debajo de la camiseta. Scorpius soltó un grito y dejó a la chica en el suelo rindiéndose.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

Rose lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

- En todo este tiempo boca abajo he recordado porqué estaba enfadada contigo Malfoy y eso me recuerda que fue una estupidez que me besaras.

- Te besé porque tú lo pedías a gritos, preciosa. – gruñó el rubio a la defensiva haciendo que Rose se pusiera colorada.

- ¡Yo no quería que me besaras, quería que desaparecieras!

- Si tanto me odias pelirroja, vete a tu casa. No te necesito.

Por primera vez Rose sintió que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire por culpa de las estúpidas palabras de su anfitrión. Se sintió ofendida y avergonzada. Había malgastado su primer beso con alguien a quien no le importaba nada. Rose se sorbió la nariz y se mordió los labios en un intento de no llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte y demostrarle que no le importaba nada. Scorpius vio como el rostro de la pelirroja se iba transformando y cada vez se apenaba más. No podía soportarlo.

- Lo siento Rose, no pretendía…

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Rose! ¡Qué alegría que estéis bien! Albus y yo estábamos muy preocupados. Pensamos incluso en volver a buscaros. – Lily se lanzó a abrazar por detrás a Scorpius y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El rubio no se apartó y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Rose echó a correr hacía las colinas mientras chillaba el nombre de su hipogrifo. Sus primos y Scorpius no tardaron en perseguirla pero afortunadamente para ella Sparkler le hizo caso y al poco tiempo apareció. Rose tardó solo unos segundos en lanzarse sobre ella y salir volando más allá del bosque dejando a todas esas personas que tanto quería atrás.

- Dejadla. Necesitará estar sola. Se está comportando como una cría y no pienso volver a perseguirla. – murmuró el rubio pensativo mientras sus primos asintieron. Los tres se dirigieron a por algo de comida ya que llevaban horas sin comer. Al entrar al salón vieron que tan solo Hermione los esperaba pensativa, mirando por la ventana. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ellos.

- Señora Granger, ¿dónde están mis padres? – dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchase. Hermione se giró algo nerviosa y les dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

- Tu padre ahora baja, creo que tenía trabajo. –mintió. La verdad es que se habían pasado la mañana en la cama al darse cuenta de que tenían la casa para ellos dos. Cuando a la castaña le entró hambre, Draco se fue a su habitación para cambiarse y que no le vieran con la ropa de ayer. Hermione aprovechó ese poco tiempo que tenía para enfrentarse a sí misma y aclarar sus sentimientos pero los niños habían llegado antes de lo que pensaba. – Tu madre creo que está haciendo algunos recados, no sé exactamente cuándo volverá.

Al mirarlos hizo un repaso mental y se fijo en que faltaba Rose. Scorpius pareció intuir la mirada así que se adelantó.

- Rose está en los jardines. Decía que no tenía hambre y que prefería disfrutar de la libertad o algo así, ¿Verdad?

Los dos primos se miraron y asintieron enérgicamente. Para no tener que mentir se sentaron en la mesa y cogieron algo de fruta para meterse en la boca.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que algo ocultaban pero ya le preguntaría a su hija cuando la viera. Tal vez necesitaba estar sola. La ojimiel se sentó con los chicos y comenzó a preguntarles si les gustaba el lugar, por lo que los tuvo entretenidos un buen rato. Cuando ellos acabaron de comer Hermione aún tenía el café a medias. Era muy fácil no dejar de hablar con los hijos de su mejor amigo. _Te debo una Harry_. Se dijo a si misma al recordar el encontronazo de esta mañana. En ese momento Draco apareció vestido con una impecable camisa blanca pero con unos pantalones tejanos algo informales. Hermione frunció el ceño y sonrió. Lo cierto es que estaba bastante atractivo.

- Nos vamos a buscar a Rose. – afirmó Lily cogiendo de la mano a su primo y a Scorpius para tirar de ellos. Albus se levantó inmediatamente pero Scorpius no. Lily le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Era extremadamente dulce, era preciosa y no podría negarle nada así que sintiéndose un estúpido se levantó y dejó que Lily lo arrastrara hacia los jardines.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Draco con inocencia después de pegar un largo sorbo a su café con hielo.

- Sabes que sí.

- Podrías dormir así de bien el resto de tu vida, si así lo deseas.

- ¿Qué estás proponiendo, Draco? – murmuró sorprendida de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación.

- Simplemente te estoy preguntando que si te gustaría dormir conmigo todos los días. – dijo dejando la taza de café y centrando su mirada en la castaña. A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón por unos instantes y no supo que contestar. Quería gritarle que sí, que podían desaparecer ahora mismo y marcharse juntos a donde quisieran pero no era así. No era tan sencillo.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la de Draco. Se incorporó lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura de su oído y le susurró:

- Cuando estés soltero decidiré si quiero que duermas conmigo.

La chica sonrió y subió las escaleras hacia la ducha, necesitaba un baño en agua helada para poder afrontar de nuevo la abrasadora mirada de Draco. Una vez dentro del baño cerró el pestillo, se quitó la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquel baño. Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco sacó la varita y apunto al pomo.

-¡Alohomora!- Susurró y la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Normalmente Draco no se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos pero al abrirse la puerta y ver a Hermione desnuda con aquella pureza e inocencia, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se pasó la mano por el pelo recordando lo peligrosa que era aquella situación, entró sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta con el cerrojo tras de sí añadiéndole un hechizo silenciador. El rubio dejó la varita sobre el lavamanos y se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en abrir los ojos y pillarle así que decidió no quitarse la ropa y entró en la ducha tras ella. Al entrar acarició sus hombros con un suave roce y Hermione se giró y chilló apretándose contra la pared asustada. Draco se rió mientras Hermione se dedicaba a comprender la situación.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! – gritó la Gryffindoriana con el corazón a mil por hora.

- Quería asegurarme de que cuando esté soltero querrás dormir conmigo cada noche. – susurró con voz ronca deleitado por lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Y cómo piensas convencerme? – susurró Hermione siguiéndole el juego. Lo cierto es que su primera intención fue echarle, pero verle con el cabello mojado y revuelto y con la camisa pegada al cuerpo no ayudaba nada. Era mucho más fácil disfrutar el momento.

Draco sonrió al comprobar que la chica no pensaba echarle. Agarró sus caderas y la acercó a él con cuidado sacándola de debajo del grifo. Paseó su mano por su pelo mirándola fijamente y se aproximó a su boca lentamente. Lamió sus labios y luego profundizó en el beso haciendo que Hermione lo abrazara alrededor del cuello para asegurarse que no se pensaba separar. Draco sonrió en sus labios y comenzó una danza de caricias por el cuerpo de la chica, desde la cintura subió hasta sus pechos recreándose en ellos. Se obligó a soltar sus labios para morderle el cuello, y con suaves besos fue bajando hasta devorar sus preciosos pezones. Con la mano fue acariciando su cintura hasta llegar a una zona inexplorada que anhelaba contacto. Hermione gimió con el más leve roce y poco a poco sintió como sus dedos la penetraban haciendo que le temblaran las piernas. No quería que él lo hiciera todo, quería demostrarle que la Granger puritana de Hogwarts se había transformado en una mujer llena de deseo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por alejar a Draco de su entrepierna antes de poder perder el control y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó apasionadamente. Draco se dejó llevar y Hermione aprovechó para demostrarle quien era, lo empujó contra la pared y mordió su labio succionándolo con fuerza. Hermione cogió aire y le dedicó una mirada seductora antes de bajar hasta su cintura, abrir su pantalón y agarrar con la boca aquello que pensó que jamás tendría. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó mientras ella lo lamía y devoraba sin temor. Draco la sujetó de la cabeza soltando algunos gruñidos que no podía callar. Draco estaba muy excitado y Hermione disfrutaba contra más lo estaba. Ella siguió besando, lamiendo y succionando más rápido hasta que de repente algo la alejó de él. Draco la miraba intensamente jadeante desde arriba y a ella el corazón le latía frenético.

- Si sigues no podré aguantarlo más. – Rugió el rubio con la voz entrecortada, cosa que fascinó a la Gryffindoriana.

Draco cerró los ojos e intentó ralentizar su respiración en vano puesto que Hermione decidió que era buen momento para quitarle el pantalón. Draco se estaba conteniendo y ella lo sabía así que no quería hacerle esperar más. Se levantó y le quitó la camisa rápidamente y la lanzó al suelo. Abrazó el cuello del chico y de un salto se subió en él rodeando con las piernas su cintura. El rubio la sujetó de los glúteos y la apretó contra sí. Ella estaba preparada y él la necesitaba de una manera perturbadora. Draco entró en ella y se quedó quieto disfrutando del gemido que había arrancado a la castaña que ahora echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. El chico aprovechó para besar su cuello y volvió a introducirse en ella una y otra vez. Sus respiraciones se agitaban al igual que sus cuerpos. Hermione apretó su abrazo con sus piernas y eso excitó aún más al rubio que aceleró las embestidas. La castaña no pudo silenciar sus gritos y el rubio la miraba fijamente para disfrutar de sus gemidos, quería recordar cada detalle, cada sonido. Sus ritmos siguieron aumentando hasta llegar a la cumbre de ambos que se fundieron en un gran orgasmo. Sus corazones latían al compás acelerados y Hermione había dejado marcas de las uñas en la espalda del chico, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Draco apoyó su frente en la de Hermione, respirando sus suspiros, tranquilizando su mirada.

- No es solo sexo. – juró el rubio con voz ronca y ella lo creyó.

- ¿Entonces qué es? – Se atrevió a preguntar la castaña sin apartar su mirada de la de él.

Draco no contestó pero pareció que estaba dudando entre decir la verdad o esquivar la pregunta.

- Mañana hablaré con Astoria. Hagamos las cosas a tu manera.

Hermione sintió un calor que le salía del pecho y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Tenía ganas de gritar, de decirle lo increíble que era y de echarse a reír sin parar pero se contuvo. Draco Malfoy la estaba tomando en serio por difícil que fuese de creer y ella estaba radiante de felicidad. La chica acarició con una mano su mejilla mientras que con la otra se agarraba a su pelo húmedo, acercó sus labios y lo besó de una forma muy especial, como solo una chica enamorada puede hacerlo. Draco no se negó y siguieron ahí abrazados por un rato, en su pequeña burbuja dentro de aquella gran mansión.

Lily seguía tirando de Scorpius colina arriba en busca de su prima, al menos Albus se dignaba a andar por él mismo. Lily soltó un bufido y dejó ir al rubio frustrada. _Me da igual, la encontraré yo sola si hace falta._ Pensó la pelirroja preocupada por Rose. De pequeñas habían sido como hermanas y nunca se habían peleado, no podía comprender que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez ir a la mansión no fue tan buena idea, tal vez Hugo tenga razón.

La pelirroja se avanzó para ver si al acelerar el paso aceleraban ellos también mientras Albus se acercaba al rubio sigilosamente. Ambos se saludaron con un gesto y siguieron en silencio los pasos de Lily. Parecía que a Albus algo le rondaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hiciste para que Rose saliera del bosque? – preguntó repentinamente con voz calmada.

Scorpius vaciló sin saber que decir. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cabrearla? ¿Besarla? Ninguna respuesta era buena para tranquilizar a su primo que en ese preciso momento lo observaba atentamente.

- En realidad me la eché encima y regresé con ella a cuestas.

Al menos era verdad, aunque fuese a medias.

- ¿Te gusta Lily?

El rubio lo miró confuso sin comprender del todo a que venía esa pregunta, afortunadamente Albus comprendió su mirada y prosiguió:

- No es que me importe. Simplemente has conseguido encandilar a mi hermana y a mi prima, y puesto a que no vas a poder hacerlas feliz a los dos, me iría bien ir preparándome para animar a una de ellas.

Scorpius parpadeó incrédulo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos verdes de su nuevo amigo. Sabía más de lo que parecía y se había dado cuenta en solo un día. ¿A Rose le gustaba? Parecía tener sentido a pesar de que era algo imposible puesto que hasta que llegó a la mansión no habían sido capaces de mantener ni una sola conversación, en cambio Lily… Lily era mucho más comprensiva y cariñosa. Le daban igual las casas y nunca se enfadaba con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario. Solucionaba sus problemas con inteligencia y era muy perseverante. Lily siempre le había gustado a pesar de lo poco que habían hablado en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo podía saber quien le gustaba? Ambas eran perfectas a su manera, tal vez incluso Lily lo era un poco más.

- No lo sé, Albus. De verdad que no lo sé.

- Entonces deberías hablar con ambas e intentar aclararte.

Albus le sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la espalda para animarlo. Scorpius le dio las gracias y se adelantó hasta llegar junto a Lily.

- Perdona por no hacértelo más fácil, Lily. Sé que estas preocupada por tu prima pero es que a veces es exasperante. – se disculpó pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello mientras seguían caminando. Lily lo miró y sonrió contenta de ese nuevo abrazo.

- No pasa nada. Rose puede llegar a ser muy testaruda pero a la vez es como una hermana para mí. La quiero mucho.

Scorpius sonrió ante aquella muestra de aprecio. En su familia a pesar de que se querían era difícil oír un _te quiero_. Envidiaba esa libertad.

- No entiendo cómo es que no hemos hablado antes en todos estos años en Hogwarts. – murmuró para sí mismo a la vez que la miraba. – Eres una chica encantadora.

Lily apartó la mirada de sus ojos y cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la entrada del bosque.

- Albus, ve con Lily rodeando el bosque a ver si la veis. Sobre todo no entréis, es peligroso.

Ambos asintieron.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó la chica.

Scorpius gritó el nombre de su hipogrifo y en pocos segundos apareció Charcoal haciendo una reverencia.

- Yo sobrevolaré la zona, será más fácil encontrarla.

Los tres amigos se despidieron y en cuestión de segundos Scorpius ya estaba contemplando las profundidades del bosque desde arriba. Lo cierto es que era complicado ver nada con árboles tan frondosos pero era probable que si Rose estaba con Sparkler, en algún momento salieran volando o oyera algún graznido. El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y poco a poco se empezó a vislumbrar el atardecer. Volvió a sobrevolar la zona donde había dejado atrás a sus amigos y les hizo un gesto para que volvieran a casa. Tenía que encontrarla. Mientras anochecía y contemplaba la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el bosque pudo ver el estanque por el que habían pasado una vez. Entonces junto al reflejo de la luna en el agua se vislumbró una chica tumbada apoyándose sobre un hipogrifo blanco como la nieve. Era ella. Scorpius se precipitó dejándose caer a lo lejos del estanque para que no le diera tiempo a huir. Dejó a Charcoal en ese rincón para que se alimentara y comenzó a correr en dirección a la pelirroja. Cuando la pudo ver de cerca se frenó evitando hacer más ruido del necesario. Rose tenía los ojos hinchados y lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Sparkler levantó la cabeza del suelo y lo miró pero no hizo nada, simplemente le dedicó una reverencia y Scorpius la imitó. El chico se sentó a su lado intentando que las hojas desparramados no crujieran demasiado pero fue imposible, Rose abrió los ojos y lo miró con tristeza.

- Supongo que sabía que tarde o temprano me encontrarías. – Scorpius la miró pero no hizo nada, se limitó a seguir contemplando el reflejo resplandeciente de la luna llena.

- Creo que este no era el día que esperaba junto a mis primos. – suspiró y se frotó las mejillas con las manos quitando todo rastro de lágrimas – Me he comportado como una tonta. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué lo siento?

- ¿Por qué huiste? – la corrigió y esta vez apartó la mirada del lago para centrarse en ella.

Rose sintió una oleada de pensamientos que la recorrían cada vez que miraba esos ojos grises. Era humillante decir que sentía celos de su propia prima, y más sabiendo que entre él y ella no había nada así que no dijo nada.

- Supongo que me importas más de lo que creía. – susurró en un suspiro. Scorpius la miró y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir esas palabras. Con Lily todo era perfecto pero no le hacía sentir de esa manera. En ese preciso momento supo que nunca hubo otra y que era a ella a quien seguiría allá donde fuera. El chico deslizó su mano hasta posarla sobre la de la pelirroja que yacía apoyada en el suelo. Los dos se miraron y Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, esa que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sparkler en ese momento le dio un cabezazo en la espalda a la chica, haciendo que esta cayera sobre el rubio que la miraba divertido.

- ¡Sparkler! – gritó la chica y ambos se echaron a reír hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo próximas que estaban sus bocas. A Rose se le aceleró el pulso y Scorpius agarró sus manos sujetándolas a cada lado de su rostro en el suelo.

- Dime, ¿Cuánto te importo, Rose Weasley?

Rose se agitó al notar la forma tan dulce con la que pronunciaba su nombre. La chica acarició el labio del rubio con ternura sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos y lentamente se inclinó para besarlo. Sus labios se fundieron en caricias y sus lenguas se rozaban con amor. Cuando consiguieron separarse los ojos de ambos brillaban de forma inusual, con un brillo que tienen las personas que sienten el primer amor.

Un crujido les hizo girarse en dirección a unos arbustos detrás de ellos. Ambos se incorporaron y vieron como el hipogrifo de Rose estaba alerta mirando en la misma dirección. De la oscuridad de los árboles salió un hombre lobo enorme que giraba la cabeza en su dirección y se preparaba para atacar. Scorpius y Rose se levantaron de golpe pero antes de que echaran a correr el licántropo se había abalanzado sobre ellos. Sparkler levantó sus patas delanteras y con las uñas arañó el cuerpo de la bestia haciéndolo retroceder. La criatura recuperó fuerzas tras un rugido y se lanzó a morder el cuello del hipogrifo haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor.

-¡No! ¡Sparkler, vete! – Chilló la Gryffindoriana haciendo que la bestia recuperara su atención en ella. El hipogrifo comenzó a huir haciendo caso a la chica dejando un largo rastro de sangre a su trote. El licántropo se postró delante de los chicos, abrió la boca para soltar un rugido que espantaría al mismísimo Voldemort y se dispuso a atacar, pero en ese instante Scorpius sacó la varita posándose delante de la chica para defenderla.

- ¡Lumos Lunae!

De la varita salió un haz de luz lunar que obligó al licántropo a alejarse.

- ¡Ahora, Rose! ¡Vamos! – gritó el chico e inmediatamente cogió la mano de Rose y tiró de ella en dirección opuesta. No sabían hacia donde iba pero seguir ahí era peligroso. Cuando no pudieron correr más se detuvieron y se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

- ¡Charcoal! – gritó el rubio y se mantuvieron a la espera pero nadie llegó.

- ¡Sparkler! – gritó la pelirroja pero nada rompió el silencio que les rodeaba.

- ¿Porqué no vienen? – preguntó la chica preocupada.

- Si Sparkler estaba herida supongo que Charcoal habrá ido a su lado, o tal vez estén protegiendo a sus crías. Mañana por la mañana podríamos salir en su búsqueda… si seguimos vivos.

- Ahora entiendo porqué no te metieron en Gryffindor, ¡Qué rápido te rindes! – dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida. - ¡Accio Saeta Relámpago!

En pocos minutos la escoba de la Gryffindoriana apareció y Scorpius sonrió, no había caído en eso. La chica se subió delante y Scorpius la siguió y salieron de aquel horrible lugar lo más rápido que les permitieron.

Al sobrevolar la entrada al bosque vieron un grupo de personas que les estaban buscando. Estaba claro que tendrían problemas. Los dos empezaron a descender hasta tocar suelo, cuando Astoria y Hermione vieron a sus hijos sanos y salvos se lanzaron sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que hacíais dentro del bosque?!- empezó la Gryffindoriana.

- ¡Nos teníais muy preocupados! – masculló Astoria empezando a cabrearse. – Os dijimos que no entrarais en el bosque, ¿y vosotros que hacéis? ¡Desobedecernos!

- Te has comportado de una forma muy irresponsable, Scorpius. No esperaba esto de ti – murmuró el padre decepcionado haciendo a su hijo estremecerse.

- Señor Malfoy, no ha sido su culpa. Fui yo quien se perdió, Scorpius tan solo fue a buscarme. – le defendió Rose a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la del chico, hecho que tranquilizó a Scorpius.

Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus padres ni tampoco para sus primos que miraban con atención la escena.

- Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Rose. – la pelirroja bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No estaba acostumbrada a las broncas – Será mejor que volvamos para casa.

En ese momento se oyó un graznido entre unos arbustos y Rose echó a correr seguida de toda su familia. Sparkler estaba tumbada agonizante mientras todas sus crías gruñían con tristeza alrededor de ella. Charcoal estaba tumbado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la hembra.

- ¡Oh, no! – sollozó Rose mientras se lanzaba a acariciar a la hembra. Scorpius no tardó en seguirla y sentarse a su lado.

- Es impresionante… se parece tanto a Buckbeak – murmuró la castaña y el pequeño de las crías se giró atendiendo a su nombre. Draco sin embargo, no quería acercarse demasiado. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia y no pretendía repetirla. Hermione les dedicó una reverencia correspondida y se acercó para analizar la herida. Era bastante profunda pero tal vez podrían salvarla. Hermione miró a Draco y a Astoria para que se acercaran. Astoria imitó la reverencia de la chica, pero Draco se negaba a avanzar.

- Vamos Draco, aquella vez no te hizo nada. No tengas miedo.

Draco quería decirle lo estúpida que le parecía esa criatura y que no tenía ningún miedo a ella, pero la última vez que insultó a un hipogrifo acabó lloriqueando así que no pensaba terminar hoy así.

Draco hizo una reverencia lentamente y Charcoal no supo si devolvérsela o no. Pegó un gran graznido que hizo retroceder un paso al rubio y desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Odiaba mostrarse así ante otro, odiaba sentirse inferior, pero todo esto lo hacía por su hijo y por Hermione, que no podía negarle nada.

La criatura pareció comprender sus pensamientos y le devolvió la reverencia seguida de las demás reverencias de su familia.

- Tergeo – pronunció la pelirroja apuntando a la criatura con su varita para poder limpiar la sangre del animal.

- Mamá, sálvala, por favor… - suplicó la pelirroja mirando a Hermione.

- ¡Episkey! - dijo la castaña apuntando a la herida de la criatura que no dejaba de sangrar. Rose y Scorpius hicieron lo mismo uniendo fuerzas y sus primos, Draco y Astoria no tardaron en unirse.

Unos segundos después la herida de Sparkler estaba completamente cerrada y Charcoal acariciaba el cuello del hipogrifo con el pico. Las crías soltaban pequeños graznidos de felicidad y revoloteaban alrededor de su familia mientras Rose y Scorpius se abrazaban y pegaban saltitos de la emoción.

Finalmente el señor y la señora Malfoy decidieron que era mejor que llevaran a los jardines de la mansión a las criaturas, al menos por esta noche para que estuvieran a salvo y así lo hicieron. En ese momento llegó Harry que se había tenido que retrasar por trabajo y se los encontró a todos en los jardines.

- ¡Papá! – gritó Lily lanzándose a abrazarle con fuerza. Harry sonrió y los saludo a todos.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí fuera?

Todos se miraron en busca de una excusa para no preocupar al padre, pero fue Rose quien contestó con la voz más angelical que habían oído.

- La verdad es que íbamos a cenar aquí fuera pero los elfos aún no tienen la comida. ¿Te gustaría quedarte, tío Harry?

- No, gracias –murmuró creyendo a su sobrina. - La verdad es que pensaba marcharme ya, Ginny nos espera para cenar.

En ese momento Buckbeak salió de entre los arbustos dejándose ver y acercándose a Rose seguido de Pumpkin.

- Son hipogrifos… Es increíble. Me recuerdan tanto a Buckbeak…- de nuevo el más pequeño agitó la cabeza respondiendo a su nombre y esta vez Rose y Scorpius se rieron. - ¿No debería preguntar qué están haciendo aquí, verdad? – preguntó Harry alzando las cejas.

- Es mejor que no, señor Potter. – respondió el rubio abrazando a Rose por la cintura.

Harry vio el gesto y abrió la boca para preguntar pero enseguida la cerró. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo. Además, si se enteraba de algo tendría la obligación de contárselo a Ginny o a Ron y podría liarse una gorda, así que únicamente frunció el ceño pero se calló. Se sentía como un idiota.

- Será mejor que os despidáis, chicos. – dijo a sus hijos en un tono paternal, y eso hicieron. Lily aprovechó para quedarse un segundo a solas con Scorpius.

- ¿Así que te parezco encantadora? – preguntó la chica levantando una ceja retomando la conversación donde la dejaron.

- Eres la Slytherin más encantadora que conozco. – afirmó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Lástima que no lo sea tanto como una Gryffindor que conozco. – continuó imitando su sonrisa y señalando a Rose con la cabeza, que en ese momento se estaba despidiendo de Albus.

Scorpius asintió y desvió la mirada incómodo del nuevo rumbo de la conversación.

- ¡Ey! No pasa nada, Scorpius. Lo entiendo y estoy contenta por ella. Te llevas a una persona increíble. Pensándolo bien…creo que entiendo porqué se enfadó conmigo… ¡ya hablaré con ella cuando vuelva a casa! – se rió la chica con ternura.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, dime. –contestó la chica con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué dejaste que el Sombrero Seleccionador te mandara a Slytherin? Todos tus primos son Gryffindors, no tiene sentido. Además no es que tengamos demasiada buena fama que digamos…

- Precisamente por eso, Scorpius. Gryffindor no es mejor que Slytherin al igual que antes Slytherin no fue mejor que Gryffindor. Las cuatro casas fueron fundadas por cuatro maravillosas personas con la finalidad de distribuir a los alumnos, no de crear rivalidades. Si todos los hijos de los héroes están en Gryffindor se crea una falsa imagen de esta casa. Si yo acabo en Slytherin se demuestra que simplemente es una selección basada en el carácter, no en la bondad y maldad de cada uno.

- Realmente eres increíble. – dijo el rubio tras oír su argumento. Lily sonrió y le dio un gran abrazo a Scorpius que la recibió con entusiasmo.

- ¡Tenlo en cuenta para cuando Rose te dé la patada!

- No tardaremos en vernos, entonces.

Y ambos rieron.

Finalmente los dos chicos se fueron junto a su padre. Harry antes de irse dedicó se acercó a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Antes de soltarla le susurró:

- ¿Seguro que no quieres venirte?

- Estoy bien. -se limitó a decir y Harry la soltó.

- ¡Portus! – masculló Harry convirtiendo el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca en un traslador. Los tres tocaron a la vez el objeto y desaparecieron dejando a la familia a solas.

- Bueno, ¿Quién tiene hambre? – gritó Hermione y los dos chicos la siguieron hacia la cocina dejando al señor y la señora Malfoy a solas.

- Astoria, necesito hablar contigo – murmuró Draco mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Ella asintió y se sentaron en uno de los bancos que adornaban el jardín.

- ¿Vas a decirme adiós? – dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

- Simplemente intento hacer lo correcto.

- ¿Lo correcto es abandonarme?

- Lo correcto es ser sincero con uno mismo. – Hubo un silencio en el que solo se oían los sollozos de su mujer- Escucha Astoria, quiero serte sincero. Te he querido y te quiero pero no podría seguir contigo si mis pensamientos corren tras Hermione. Necesito darle una oportunidad a lo que siento aunque no me lleve a ningún lado.

Astoria se sorbió la nariz y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad.

- Nunca me has dedicado esas palabras.

- Nunca había estado enamorado.

Astoria lo miró fríamente sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en dos. Era algo que ambos sabían pero ninguno mencionaba. Se querían, se apreciaban y se respetaban pero nunca habían estado enamorados.

- Esta noche dormiré en casa de mi hermana Daphne. Mañana por la tarde volveré y quiero que tú y Hermione hayáis desaparecido.

- ¿Qué le diremos a Scorpius?

- Le dirás la verdad. Él decidirá con quien quiere quedarse. – Astoria se levantó del banco y caminó hacia las afueras de la mansión sin despedirse de nadie. No quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Scorpius se alejara de ella, no podía ni planteárselo, su hijo era su vida y era lo único que le quedaba.

Draco paseó por los jardines hasta que pudo relajarse y volvió a entrar a la mansión. Entró a la cocina y lo primer que vio fue a su hijo batiendo una especie de masa color crema con demasiado entusiasmo, ya que no paraba de salpicar a su alrededor. A su lado estaba Rose untando un poco de mantequilla en la sartén mientras se quejaba de la masa que le lanzaba el rubio. Junto a la nevera estaba Hermione que servía zumo de calabaza en cuatro copas de cristal. ¿Sabía que Astoria se había marchado? ¿Lo habría visto?

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

- ¡La señora Granger nos está enseñando a hacer tortitas! – canturreó el rubio manchando de masa la mejilla de la pelirroja con un dedo.

- ¿Es alguna clase de indirecta? – preguntó el rubio recordando el primer _desayuno_ espantoso que había preparado. Hermione sonrió satisfecha al comprobar que lo había captado e inmediatamente negó con la cabeza con inocencia.

Draco le dedicó una media sonrisa y se sentó en frente de ella dejando que los chicos se ocuparan de la cena.

- He hablado con Astoria y… -empezó el rubio en un susurro.

- Lo sé, me lo he imaginado. Lo siento supongo.

- No lo sientes. – le dijo con una media sonrisa.

- Lo sé. ¿Debería? – dijo la castaña mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía una persona perversa y no podía evitar disgustarse por ello. Draco acarició la mejilla de la chica para que relajara el gesto e inmediatamente volvió a poner distancia entre los dos recordando que estaban los niños al lado.

- Después hablaré con Scorpius, merece saber la verdad. – Draco dudó si continuar hablando y justo en ese momento Hermione agarró su mano bajo la mesa animándole a mirarla. – También tengo algo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Ya está la cena! – gritó Rose plantando en medio de la pareja un plato enorme lleno de una gran columna de tortitas recubiertas de un humeante chocolate caliente.

La cena fue rápida y en pocos minutos habían devorado entre los tres todas las tortitas. Hermione peleó contra Scorpius por la primera tortita que estaba recién hecha y tenía más chocolate pero finalmente la madre se rindió y dejó que Scorpius la devorara. Draco en un ataque de bondad le cedió su tortita que tampoco estaba nada mal a la chica haciendo que dejara escapar un pequeño gemido al darle el primer bocado. Por poco no la lanza sobre la mesa y le hace el amor ahí mismo. Afortunadamente todo acabó entre risas y por primera vez Hermione se sintió como en casa.

- Mañana podríamos ir al Callejon Diagon y pasado mañana podríamos ir a montar en hipogrifo, mamá. Scorpius y yo podemos compartir uno y vosotros montar en el otro.

- La verdad es que sería mejor que mañana hiciéramos ambas cosas. – murmuró Draco mirando a la castaña en busca de ayuda. En seguida comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras y asintió.

- ¿Por qué todo mañana? – preguntó Rose con inocencia.

- Ven cariño – le indicó su madre dirigiéndola hacia el pasillo. – Hay algo que tengo que contarte… - sus voces se fueron difuminando mientras se dirigían a la habitación de la niña dejando a los dos hombres en silencio. Esa noche sería importante para todos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá? ¡No las obligues a marcharse! - gruñó Scorpius poniéndose en pie envarado.

- No es exactamente eso.

- ¿Se van a marchar?

- Si, deben hacerlo, pero yo también.

- ¿Qué…?

Draco suspiró e indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento.

- Scorpius, tu madre y yo vamos a separarnos.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el niño sin comprender que es lo que había cambiado entre sus padres. Buscó el único cambio en sus vidas que había habido y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

- ¿Mamá odia a Hermione? – preguntó disgustado pensando que ese había sido el problema.

- No, no se trata de eso hijo. – Aunque eso era cierto. –Me he enamorado de otra persona. – dijo sin tapujos y miró a los ojos de su hijo para q viera que hablaba con sinceridad.

Scorpius lo miró con incredulidad y llegó a la conclusión correcta, la única persona que había visto su padre era a Hermione Granger. No podía ser, no podía. Ahora que las cosas iban bien entre Rose y él, no podían estar su padre enamorado de la madre de ella. En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró Rose roja como un tomate seguida de Hermione que la llevaba a rastras.

- Si vais a contarnos lo que está pasando, lo haréis juntos. – murmuró la pelirroja. Scorpius se levantó y se puso a su lado esperando una explicación. - ¿Por qué estáis juntos, no?

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir. Claro que no lo estaban, todo había sido precipitado y no habían tenido prácticamente nada de tiempo para estar juntos. Sin embargo Draco quería estar a su lado, intentar algo con ella aunque fuese imposible. Simplemente quería seguir su corazón por una vez en la vida, de pequeño fue demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo pero él había cambiado. Quería demostrárselo a todos, sobre todo a ella.

- De eso quería hablarte Hermione. – el rubio se giró y cogió una de las manos de la castaña - Mañana tendré que irme de esta casa y comenzar una nueva vida… Y quiero que esa nueva vida sea a tu lado.

Hermione apretó la mano que los unía en un acto reflejo y se quedó mirándole con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Jamás en toda su vida hubiese imaginado que Draco le diría algo así. Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados ganándose el corazón del Slytherin en pocos días. Tal vez Draco Malfoy no era el hombre perfecto y posiblemente muchas personas se pondrían en su contra pero ahora era ella la que elegía y le elegía a él.

- Puedes venirte a mi casa, si quieres. – susurró Hermione eufórica mientras le daba un dulce beso para confirmar su oferta.

Scorpius miraba la escena atónito con el ceño fruncido mientras que Rose los observaba con una gran sonrisa. Ella había ganado un padre y además tendría en casa a Scorpius así que lo hacía todo aún más perfecto. Rose besó la mejilla del rubio para demostrarle su entusiasmo pero el chico seguía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Y su madre? ¿Ya no importaba nada en todo esto?

Draco posó una de sus manos alrededor de la cadera de su nueva novia y se giró hacia los chicos.

- Sabemos que no es lo habitual pero esperamos que nos comprendáis. – dijo la castaña con un tono demasiado agudo, posiblemente estaba conteniendo las ganas de gritar de la alegría.

Rose asintió con fervor y abrazó a Draco con cariño.

- Esto es demasiado. ¡No somos una familia! ¿Es que no lo veis? – estalló el chico ahora que tenía a Rose lejos como para poder pensar por él mismo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Scorpius? ¡Es perfecto! ¡Podremos vivir juntos, los cuatro, como lo estábamos haciendo hasta ahora! – respondió Rose como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¡No lo es! ¡No somos una familia, erais nuestras invitadas y en unos días os ibais! ¡Ese era el plan! ¡Vosotras os marchabais no mi madre!

- Scorpius, hijo, escucha…

- ¡No papá! ¡No voy a irme a ninguna parte contigo!

El rubio se fue dando un portazo y se encerró en su habitación dejando a todos en un incómodo silencio.

- Debería hablar con él… - dijo Draco decaído con el semblante de acero que solía poner para ocultar su dolor.

- Iré yo, señor Malfoy. Creo que no es el mejor momento para que vaya usted a verle…

Draco y Hermione asintieron comprendiendo que si a alguien quería ver, esa sería Rose.

- Llámame Draco. No tiene sentido que me sigas hablando de usted.

Rose le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de marcharse para animarle.

-Tu hija es muy positiva.

- Rose es pura energía. –sonrió.

- ¿De verdad estás segura de que quieres que me vaya a vivir contigo? ¿Qué dirá el pobretón?

- Si dejas de llamarlo así te dejaré que vivas conmigo. – Se rió la chica- Por Ron no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él. Preocúpate más bien de Hugo. Te va a costar ganarte su afecto…

- Soy Draco Malfoy. Puedo con tu hijo y puedo con todos.

Hermione se rió volviendo a atisbar parte de esa arrogancia que había caracterizado al rubio desde que era pequeño.

- Cierto, Draco Malfoy es perfecto. – dijo la chica intentando imitar su voz.

- Los Gryffindors sois pésimos humoristas, pero sí, soy perfecto. Soy tan sumamente perfecto que voy a dormir esta noche con la mujer perfecta.

- ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Debería estar celosa? – gruñó siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

- Deberías por qué la deseo más que a nada en este mundo.

Rose picó a la puerta de la habitación del rubio pero nadie contestó así que la abrió igualmente. Scorpius estaba tumbado boca arriba soltando la Snitch y atrapándola sumido en sus pensamientos. Rose se sentó en el borde de la cama y se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir.

- ¿Vienes a darme la charla?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

- Pues no sé qué haces aquí.

- Pretendía hacerte entender que no puedes elegir de quien se enamora tu padre.

- Ya lo sé, Rose. Pero todo esto no hubiese ocurrido si vosotras no hubierais venido aquí este verano.

Rose se calló angustiada por lo que acababa de decir sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Preferirías que no hubiéramos venido?

- Si. No. No lo sé… - Scorpius dejó caer la Snitch y se puso las manos en la cabeza - Estoy hecho un lio.

- No me puedo creer que estés tan ciego. ¡Abre los ojos! ¡No eres el primer niño con padres separados!

- No soy ningún niño.

- Pues no te comportes como tal.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro con rabia.

- Que te vaya muy bien la vida, Scorpius. – gruñó la chica levantándose de la cama.

- ¿Te estás despidiendo?

- Tú has decidido no seguir conmigo. Mañana temprano le diré a mamá que nos vayamos. –dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta. Afortunadamente en esa posición Scorpius no podía ver el brillo afligido que teñían los ojos de lágrimas de la chica.

- Mejor. Dile también a mi padre que me lleve con mi madre. – Scorpius se giró tumbado quedando de cara a la pared y permaneció en silencio hasta que se escuchó un portazo, señal de que la pelirroja se había marchado. Scorpius estaba demasiado confuso y angustiado, golpeó con un puñetazo la pared y no dejó de apretar los dientes de la rabia. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Simplemente no quería perder a nadie, ¿Por qué nadie era capaz de entenderlo?


	5. La mudanza

**Capítulo 5: La mudanza**

A la mañana del quinto día Rose se despertó temprano, tenía muchas cosas que organizar. Primero de todo habló con Draco para decidir el futuro de los hipogrifos. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era dejarlos allá donde vivían, en el bosque, a pesar de que los echarían mucho de menos. Draco prometió a la chica que vendrían cada semana para verlos y de paso traerles comida cosa que alegró mucho a Rose. Después le explicó la decisión que había tomado su hijo y no tuvo más remedio que acatara, Scorpius se iba con su madre. Finalmente habló con su madre y su nuevo padre sobre la posibilidad de irse antes a casa, Hermione no puso ninguna objeción y como Scorpius ya había tomado su propia decisión ya no había nada que los reteniese. En un par de horas bajaron de nuevo las dos mujeres de la casa con sus grandes maletas descendiendo las escaleras con cuidado. Draco bajó con la suya mucho más rápido y ayudó a Rose con la suya. Cuando Hermione le explicó que irían en su viejo Ford Anglia, Draco empezó a reírse como si de una broma se tratara hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba en serio.

- ¿Ese trasto puede volar? ¿No será peligroso?

- No digas tonterías. Es tan seguro como volar en escoba.

Draco la miró dudando de que eso fuera cierto pero no puso ninguna objeción más. Metió las maletas de las chicas en el maletero y se dispuso a poner la suya en el tejado del coche. Scorpius apareció con una pesada maleta a rastras y sin decir nada la subió encima de la de su padre y se sentó en el asiento trasero del vehículo. Nadie le preguntó nada ni hicieron ningún comentario. Draco ató con fuerza las maletas al coche y se subió preparado para conducir ese trasto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la Gryffindoriana asomándose por la ventanilla.

- No pienso permitir que conduzcas este trasto, es peligroso.

- Conduzco perfectamente, Malfoy.

- Déjame que lo ponga en duda. La escoba no era tu asignatura predilecta precisamente. Un excapitán de Quidditch seguro que es mucho más seguro. – Draco le dedicó una sonrisa haciendo que Hermione se pusiera roja. Rose entró al coche sentándose junto a Scorpius riéndose de la discusión. – Y no utilices mi apellido en mi contra delante de los niños, cielo.

A Hermione se le paró el corazón al oír esa última palabra provocando una nueva ola de calor que recorría su cuerpo.

- ¿Subes, cielo? - insistió el rubio con la mirada más seductora que había visto en su vida. Estaba claro que había comprendido el motivo del sonrojo de la chica y se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Hermione fue incapaz de decir nada así que se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y se dejó caer dentro.

El viaje transcurrió en calma, Hermione y Draco aprovechaban para hacerse preguntas absurdas para saber más el uno del otro. A Rose le pareció divertido así que no tardó demasiado en unirse a ellos. Scorpius sin embargo, permaneció en silencio todo el trayecto.

La primera parada fue la casa de Daphne Greengrass. Ahí había pasado la noche Astoria derramando lágrimas en los brazos de su hermana. Era en la única persona que podía confiar.

Scorpius bajó del vehículo y comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas intentando sacar su maleta. Draco se bajó a ayudarlo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta deteniéndose en el umbral.

- Scorpius.

- Papá.

- Te echaré de menos. – murmuró el padre con el semblante serio. Scorpius se lo quedó mirando, reflexionando sobre la primera _muestra de afecto _que había tenido con él. En general Draco Malfoy era un hombre reservado e incluso le había costado dar muestras de afecto a su madre. Sin embargo en estos pocos días su padre había cambiado su forma de ver la vida y no quería de dejar de decirle a Hermione lo mucho que le importaba, y tampoco quería irse sin despedirse de Scorpius. De joven se había guardado demasiadas cosas y ahora empezaba a desprenderse de ellas.

- Yo también, papá.

Scorpius se acercó a su padre y éste le abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos. Después Scorpius se giró y carraspeó mientras su padre picaba a la puerta.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – abrió la puerta Astoria lanzándose a abrazar a su hijo. – me alegro de que hayas decidido venirte. Tía Daphne nos ha ofrecido que nos quedemos con ella unos días. Ya volveremos a la mansión más adelante. – le explicó al chico empujándolo para que entrase a saludar. Scorpius dedicó una última mirada a su padre y después desapareció tras la puerta.

- Draco. – saludó la mujer resentida.

- Astoria, sé que Scorpius está en buenas manos pero agradecería que me escribieses para saber que todo va bien.

- Lo haré, Draco.

El rubio no dijo nada más y le ofreció la mano a la chica. Ésta la rechazó y se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un último abrazo.

- Te he querido mucho, Draco. – le susurró al oído a la vez que lloraba – Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré.

- Astoria, mírame. – dijo el chico separando un poco a su futura ex esposa- Todo va a ir bien, nos seguiremos viendo. Seremos amigos y algún día quedaremos para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y me contarás que has conocido a un hombre increíble, a un hombre que realmente te merezca y te ame para siempre.

La chica volvió a sollozar y se limpió las lágrimas en un gesto elegante, como solo podía hacerlo una dama.

- Adiós Draco. – dijo manteniendo una cierta distancia, con miedo de volver a lanzarse a sus brazos.

El hombre asintió y la puerta se cerró dejando una parte muy importante de su vida atrás.

Draco no tardó en llegar a su nuevo hogar. La casa era bonita pero mucho más pequeña que su antigua mansión. Había un pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa, si se podía decir así. A él más bien le parecía una jardinera. Nada más entrar había unos mesita de fresno que adornaba el pasillo con un cesto de mimbre donde se escondían algunas llaves y algo más. El comedor era un lugar hogareño decorado con una chimenea y una mesa del mismo tono de madera que la mesita del pasillo. Todo en esa casa era de colores vivos y claros sin ser demasiado recargado. Habían grandes vidrieras desde donde se podía ver el jardín trasero que era tan pequeño como el delantero.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Puedo escribir a papá y a Hugo para decirles que hemos vuelto a casa?

Hermione miró a Draco que aún estaba analizando su nuevo hogar y dudó. Tenía que pensar bien como contárselo a su hijo y a Ron si quería que hubiera una buena relación entre todos.

- Mejor escribe a Tío Harry y dile que vengan todos. Que tenemos algo que explicarles, ya hablaremos con Ron y Hugo más adelante.

Horas más tarde Hermione se dedicaba a preparar una deliciosa y suculenta cena para sus invitados mientras Rose se dedicaba a leer algún libro de la gran estantería que cubría gran parte de su habitación. Draco se limitaba a observar a Hermione mientras cocinaba con destreza.

- ¿Piensas ayudar en algo o vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el día? – dijo la chica intentando romper el hielo. Se sentía demasiado intimidada para mirarle y si seguía observándole acabaría rebanándose un dedo en vez de cortar las verduras.

Draco se acercó y acarició una lágrima que se derramaba por la mejilla de la chica. Frunció el ceño y la giró hacia él.

- ¿Qué va mal?

Hermione lo observó intrigada hasta que comprendió a que se refería. Amplió su sonrisa y cogió su mano poniéndole un cuchillo sobre ella.

- Nunca has cocinado nada ¿Verdad?

El rubio negó con la cabeza sin comprender lo que tenía que ver y miró el cuchillo intrigado.

- Corta la cebolla, por favor. – dijo la chica inocentemente empujándolo cerca de ella – Acércate que tienes que ver bien los cortes.

El rubio le siguió la corriente sin comprender cuál era la conexión pero a los pocos segundos un picor desmesurado apareció en su lagrimal haciendo que se le irritaran los ojos como a la chica. Lanzó el cuchillo al fregadero y cuando se giró para enfrentarse a Hermione se la encontró doblada de la risa.

- ¿Así que jugando sucio, Granger? – murmuró el chico frotándose los ojos con fuerza mientras se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Así que los Malfoy también lloran? – le devolvió el golpe aguantándose la risa a duras penas.

- ¡Ven aquí! – gritó el rubio abalanzándose hacia ella y agarrándola a la vez que se la echaba en el hombro caminando hacia el salón – Te vas a enterar de cuál es el precio de irritar a un Malfoy – masculló el rubio con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que la lanzaba sobre el sofá.

La castaña no paraba de reírse y a Draco eso le parecía encantador y desesperante a la vez. Justo antes de lanzarse a besarla apareció una cabeza pelirroja que se asomaba por la puerta.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

Draco abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar mientras Hermione no dejaba de reírse.

De repente el timbre de la puerta los hizo girarse y Hermione le hizo un gesto a su hija para que abriera ella.

- Salvados por la campana – murmuró la niña a la vez que abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué eran esos gritos? – preguntó Harry nada más saludar a la niña con una caricia en el pelo.

Rose desvió la mirada hacia su madre para que contestase ella y se fue con sus primos al jardín. Tenía demasiadas cosas que contarles y debía hablar con Lily sobre Scorpius.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron al salón guiados por el elegante saludo de Draco Malfoy. Todo en sí era extraño pero la cosa se complicó cuando vieron a Hermione tendida en el sofá con lágrimas de risa en los ojos y con las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Deberíamos preguntar? – dijo con voz cantarina la pelirroja mirando alternativamente a su marido y a su mejor amiga.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero Draco se adelantó y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡La cena! – gritó de repente la castaña saltando del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¡Ginny! Necesito ayuda, Draco lo ha intentado pero no se le da demasiado bien.

Se escucharon unas risitas que se introducían en la cocina antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Estaba claro que Hermione aprovecharía para contarle todo a su amiga así que debía ser honesto con Potter. Suspiró.

- ¿Un whiskey de fuego? – preguntó el rubio mientras se servía a sí mismo.

- No, gracias. – respondió Harry algo incómodo por la situación.

Ambos se sentaron manteniendo las distancias y mirando al frente. Draco se frotó la sien intentando pensar algo. Normalmente las conversaciones no eran ningún reto para el chico, pero intentar arreglar una relación que se había encargado de destruir de pequeño no era tarea fácil.

- ¿Así que vais enserio? – preguntó el ojiverde torpemente mirando por primera vez a su peor enemigo y atisbando algo similar a unas lágrimas en sus ojos. ¿Había llorado?

Draco pensó en responderle con alguna gracia pero supuso que no era un buen comienzo así que simplemente asintió.

- A Weasley y a ti se os ve muy bien.

El castaño asintió.

- Pensaba que detestabas a los Weasley.

- Solo a uno. – murmuró Draco tras pegarle un sorbo a su vaso. – Tal vez mi odio se hizo más obsesivo a partir de que supe que poseía lo que siempre había anhelado.

Harry sopesó la respuesta pero no se quedó conforme.

- Siempre odiaste a Hermione. La insultabas a todas horas, no intentes convencerme de que siempre la has querido.

- No intento convencerte de nada, Potter. – Iba a añadir algo más pero se contuvo. No quería tampoco dejar entrever que su obsesión por la chica podría ser causa de sus patéticas llamadas de atención.

Harry parecía muy concentrado en algo cuando Draco habló:

- ¿Cómo está Fred? – preguntó el rubio intentando retomar la conversación.

- ¿Hermione te lo ha contado?

- ¿No debería?

- Supongo que sí. – dijo el moreno con el ceño fruncido – Ginny está bien. Está algo preocupada porque dejamos a los niños solos todo el tiempo y no quiere que con el bebé pase lo mismo. Hacemos lo que podemos pero tenemos mucho trabajo. Ginny intenta escribir para _El Profeta_ en casa pero es difícil concentrarse y sé que necesita airearse y yo no puedo ayudarla porque me necesitan en el Ministerio. – suspiró preguntándose por qué le estaba contando todo eso.

- Tal vez podrían quedarse con nosotros los niños de vez en cuando. – añadió el rubio intentando dar algo de libertad a la pareja. Harry se giró incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír y estaba preparado para darle la negativa pero en ese instante entraron Ginny y Hermione con dos grandes bandejas dirigiéndose a la mesa.

- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! – respondió Hermione uniéndose a la conversación.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema. –añadió la pelirroja sonriente dándole el visto bueno al rubio.

Hermione tenía un don. Draco no comprendía lo que le podía haber dicho a su amiga pero de alguna forma le daba su bendición y a pesar de que años atrás eso no le hubiese importado nada, ahora significaba mucho para él. Sabía lo importante que era eso para Hermione y quería hacerla feliz. Pero la felicidad tan rápido viene como se va.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto todos locos? ¡Este hombre no es capaz ni siquiera de cuidar a su hijo, sino estaría aquí!. – dijo el moreno señalándolo. En cuestión de segundos pasaron varias cosas. Draco se llevó la mano al bolsillo en un acto reflejo para coger su varita. Hermione y Ginny se envararon y Harry logró ver lo que pretendía -¡LO VEIS! Es el mismo monstruo de siempre, Hermione. No pienso dejar a mis hijos a su cargo. ¿Se te ha olvidado lo cruel que fue contigo, Herms? –masculló en una explosión de rabia contenida.

Albus, Lily, James y Rose se asomaron por la puerta al oír tanto alboroto y la habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio.

Draco fue el primero en moverse. Dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de Whiskey y dedicó una mirada a Hermione antes de desaparecer por la puerta e irse de esa casa tras un portazo.

- ¡Draco espera! – gritó la chica saliendo corriendo tras él.

Harry agachó la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de su esposa que le suplicaba que le diera una oportunidad.

- Draco Malfoy no es quien era, tío Harry. – susurró Rose dando un paso al frente – Es mi padre en cierta forma y no puedes tratarle así dentro de esta casa.

Lily dio un paso tímidamente y miró a su padre.

- El señor Malfoy es un buen hombre, papá. Fue un gran anfitrión mientras estuvimos en su mansión.

Albus y James la siguieron y se unieron a ellas.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema en quedarme con él y con tía Hermione y con Rose. – añadió Albus.

- Ni yo. –le siguió James.

- Ni yo. – finalizó Lily.

Harry suspiró y se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra alternativa.

- Vayamos a encontrar a Hermione y a Malfoy.- asumió el moreno con desgana.

Ginny agarró su mano con firmeza y se dirigió a la puerta tras los niños.

- Nada de magia, ya lo sabéis. Es un barrio muggle así que tendremos que encontrarles de la forma tradicional.

- Será mejor que nos separemos. –añadió Harry – Cariño ve con James y Lily, yo me llevaré a Rose y a Albus.

Ginny le dio un suave beso en los labios a Harry antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Harry se giró y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria pero pronto Rose lo agarró de su mano y comenzó a tirar de él con impaciencia.

- Si quieres que cenemos todos juntos en familia y arreglemos las cosas tendrás que darte prisa – insistió la pelirroja.

Harry asintió con hastío y se adentró en el parque que rodeaba la calle junto a los dos niños.

Mientras tanto cerca de un lago Draco se apoyaba en un farol con los ojos cerrados intentando calmarse. Tenía ganas de retroceder sus pasos y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al niño que vivió, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Hermione apareció por un camino de piedra y se paró al ver el hermoso cuadro que tenía ante sus ojos. La chica dudó en acercarse pero decidió que no quería mantener ninguna distancia con él, así que se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que por fin alguien habló.

- No pienso volver como si no hubiera pasado nada. –masculló el rubio abriendo los ojos con fastidio.

- Yo tampoco –contestó la chica besándole el hombro con ternura.

Siguieron en silencio observando el reflejo de la luna menguante sobre el lago.

-Sabía que no iba a ser fácil –murmuró el rubio para sí mismo – pero esperaba esa reacción en el pobretón, no en Potter.

- No le llames así – Draco no dijo nada así que seguiría llamándolo como le daba la gana, pero lo ignoró – No pretendo que consigas un milagro, Draco. Solo quería que lo intentaras. Has hecho un gran esfuerzo por mí y nunca te lo voy a poder agradecer lo suficiente.

La chica se puso enfrente del chico y le dio un beso lento y suave. Rodeó sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y unió su cintura a la de él. Sentir su respiración la tranquilizaba y le gustaba demasiado. Draco la abrazó por la cintura con cuidado y se quedaron así, regalándose pequeños besos bajo el brillo de la luna.

- Deberíamos volver. Estoy seguro de que Ginny los habrá encontrado y estarán en casa todos. – gruñó Harry irritado tras dar tantas vueltas por el parque.

Rose frunció el ceño y se dispuso a dar media vuelta junto a Harry pero de pronto la voz de Albus los detuvo.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad ahí, tras el lago!

Tío y sobrina enfocaron la mirada hacia una pareja enamorada que yacía entre la oscuridad del parque bajo la luz de un farol. Rose sonrió al ver de quien se trataba pero Harry no hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ves, tío Harry? Se quieren, aunque parezca imposible. Tú siempre decías que el amor es la única fuerza que sobrevive a la muerte, que puede con todo. ¿No crees que eso sea así para mi madre?

Harry calló al oír las palabras de su sobrina. Siempre conseguía decir lo correcto y tenía respuestas para todo, estaba claro que había salido en gran parte a su madre.

Los tres se acercaron a la pareja que ahora se encontraban abrazados en silencio con los ojos cerrados. Harry carraspeó y ambos abrieron los ojos.

La mirada de Hermione destilaba fuego y estaba a punto de lanzarse a la yugular de su amigo. Harry conocía perfectamente esa mirada de todas las veces que se habían enfadado y no quería ser el blanco de su odio de nuevo.

- He venido a disculparme. –murmuró el moreno sin más ofreciéndole la mano con desgana.

- Una disculpa no implica que realmente dejes de pensar lo mismo, Potter. –gruñó Draco sin soltar la cintura de la castaña. Ella conseguía tranquilizarle y tal vez teniéndola entre sus manos no le daría el puñetazo que tanto deseaba propinarle.

- Cierto. – afirmó el moreno desviando la mirada de su antiguo enemigo.

Albus le propinó un codazo a su padre y este suspiró.

- Supongo que veo algo en ti que jamás pensé que vería –empezó de nuevo el ojiverde haciendo un gran esfuerzo – Tal vez sea cierto que estas enamorado de Hermione, y espero que así sea porque juro por Merlín que como le hagas daño te perseguiré hasta convertirte en un hurón botador y te lanzaré a este mismo lago.

Draco alzó la ceja con incredulidad y la risa de Hermione rompió toda la tensión acumulada entre su amigo y su novio.

El rubio ofreció su mano en señal de aceptación y el moreno la agarró con fuerza.

- Perfecto… ¿Entonces ya podemos ir a cenar a casa? – preguntó Albus poniéndose las manos en el estómago.

Todos rieron juntos y pasearon de vuelta a casa por un estrecho camino del parque. Draco explicó todo lo ocurrido desde el primer día en la mansión. Los niños corroboraron todo lo que decía, cosa que tranquilizó a Harry. Una vez en casa la cena se desarrolló con serenidad. Harry pensaba darle una oportunidad al chico, a pesar de que una parte de él seguía y seguiría desconfiando. Al fin y al cabo Ron ya se encargaría de ponerlo en su sitio cuando se enterara, y Ginny estaba de acuerdo con que los niños se quedaran con Draco Malfoy, cosa que seguía sin comprender. Se lo preguntaría más tarde en casa, Hermione tuvo que ser muy convincente para conseguir ese efecto en su esposa. Una vez que se fueron sus invitados Hermione se fue a dormir temprano y Draco la imitó, querían pasar un tiempo juntos a solas y era su primera noche en esa casa. Rose estaba tendida en la cama mirando al techo. Sabía que aún quedaba lo peor, le espantaba la idea de ver a Ron pelear con Draco Malfoy. Ron no sería tan comprensivo como Harry, y ella lo sabía, por no hablar de su hermano. Hugo jamás aceptaría a Draco Malfoy. Lo peor es que no tiene motivos para odiarle puesto a que no ha vivido la época de su padre y ni siquiera conoce a ese hombre, pero ser un Malfoy y que esté con su madre eran dos cosas que no podían funcionar juntas. Lo peor de todo es que la chica no estaba preocupada por eso sino por Scorpius. Sabía que estaba bien, estaba con su madre pero lo echaba de menos. Se había acostumbrado a verlo durante todo el día y a sobrevolar el cielo con los hipogrifos. Ahora todo eso le parecía un sueño, un dulce sueño que jamás ocurrió. Suspiró. Se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio, sacó una pluma y un pergamino y empezó a escribir:

"_Querido Scorpius,_

_Espero que todo os vaya bien a tu madre y a ti. Tal vez podríamos salir un día en busca de Charcoal y Sparkler. ¡O podrías pasar por casa! Tu padre te echa mucho de menos aunque no lo diga, no está siendo fácil para él. ¡Imagínate cuando se presenten mi padre y mi hermano en casa! ¡Va a ser la guerra! Tío Harry y Tía Ginny no han tenido demasiados problemas con aceptarlo y mamá y él ahora son muy felices. Sé que no te gusta la idea pero también sé que quieres la felicidad de tu padre y así que espero que lo comprendas. Solo quiero decirte que espero que me escribas pronto. Yo también te echo de menos._

_Te quiere,_

_Rose."_

Rose se sorbió la nariz y enrolló el pergamino con delicadeza. Hablar con sus primos de Scorpius le había hecho recordar que lo necesitaba. De alguna forma habían comenzado a crear un vínculo con el rubio y sabía que tenía mucho que descubrir del chico. Simplemente quería pasar más tiempo con él y llegar a comprenderle. Si tan solo le contestara la carta…

La pelirroja se tendió en la cama más tranquila ya que solo le quedaba esperar. Su hermano solía escribirle poco así que tendría unos días de paz antes de que él y Ron descubrieran su pequeño secreto. Podría disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con su madre y también le serviría para conocer al nuevo miembro de su familia. De pronto se sentía mucho más positiva. Cerró los ojos pensando que esa noche dormiría mejor que las anteriores al estar de nuevo en casa, pero se equivocaba. Unos grandes ojos blancos seguidos de una piel esquelética negra y unas grandes alas de murciélago la arrastraron hasta la peor de sus pesadillas.

Cuando se despertó estaba sudando y el corazón le latía velozmente. Rose era una chica inteligente y sabía utilizar sus peores miedos y transformarlos en su mayor fortaleza. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza e inmediatamente se lanzó a escribir a una persona con la que hacía tiempo que no hablaba. Justo cuando logró enviar el pergamino utilizando la lechuza de su madre unos enérgicos golpes resonaron por toda la casa. La chica bajó hacia el salón varita en mano preparada para cualquier cosa pero los golpes provenían de la puerta. Sus padres seguían durmiendo así que estaba sola ante el peligro. Cuando estaba a punto de girar el pomo los fuertes golpes se repitieron.

- ¡HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O JURO QUE LA TIRO ABAJO!

Rose se estremeció al reconocer la voz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta de casa. Tenían problemas, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Rose meditó si debía avisar primero a su madre pero decidió que ella misma calmaría a sus invitados para ponérselo más fácil a Draco y a ella.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y le dedicó la más cálida d las sonrisas a su padre y a su hermano.

- ¡Papá! ¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo con exagerado entusiasmo lanzándose a sus brazos. Por un segundo eso frenó el instinto homicida que le caracterizaba pero Hugo no se echó atrás con eso. Dio unos pasos entrando a la casa y sacó la varita inmediatamente.

- ¿Dónde está _Él_? – masculló el niño irritado recordando al padre el propósito de su visita. Ron se quitó de encima a la niña y se dirigió hacia el comedor buscando al intruso.

- ¿Dónde está quién? – preguntó la niña con inocencia fingiendo un bostezo.

- Rose, no nos tomes el pelo. Te conozco y sé que Malfoy anda cerca así que se buena chica y ahórranos la búsqueda. – murmuró Ron intentando no ser grosero pero sin dejar de mirar dentro de la chimenea.

- Draco no está aquí y será mejor que no gritéis, mamá está durmiendo y ya sabéis como se pone si la despiertan. – Ron tragó saliva asimilando la información pero siguió con la búsqueda, esta vez mucho más silenciosamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo es _Draco_? – gruñó Hugo frunciendo el ceño. Podía ser perceptivo con algunas cosas y esta vez lo había sido.

- Desde que mamá y yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que es buena persona. – sonrió con sinceridad haciendo que los dos hombres se giraran para mirarla como si estuviera desquiciada.

- Rose, cielo. _Draco Malfoy_ no es buena persona. –dijo seriamente el padre cogiéndola por los hombros – sé que pretendes salvar a todo el mundo y dar una oportunidad a cada persona, pero él no la merece. ¿Tengo que recordarte todo el daño que nos ha hecho a mamá, a tu tío, a mí y a muchos otros de Hogwarts?

-¡Pero eso fue en el pasado! ¡Además, bien que cuando tuvo que reconocer a tío Harry y condenarlo a muerte dijo que no lo reconocía para salvarlo a él y a vosotros!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó esta vez el padre irritado clavándole la yema de los dedos en la clavícula.

- ¡Mamá y él nos han contado toda la verdad!

- ¡Eso es mentira! –rugió el padre zarandeando a la chica - ¡Todo es mentira! ¡Si no nos hundió en el lodo fue porque no pudo reconocer a Harry! No tienes ni idea de cómo es él. Es un estúpido hurón que solo quiere hacer daño a la gente. Esa maldita serpiente va a pagar por todo el daño que hizo.

Soltó precipitadamente a la niña y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Hermione que una vez compartió con él. Si Hermione estaba durmiendo tendría que despertarse y confesar la verdad.

Hugo siguió los pasos de su padre mientras Rose estiraba de la camiseta de ambos intentando frenarlos en vano.

- Por favor… ¡Dejadla dormir! – sollozóla chica con temor a lo que se avecinaba – Por favor papá… Hugo… confiad en mi.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron Weasley giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Asomó su rostro y poco a poco se fue descomponiendo y poniéndose más pálido conforme sus ojos asimilaban lo que veían.

- James y Lily no mentían... – comentó el niño con la boca abierta. Fue lo único capaz de responder al mirar dentro del cuarto de su madre.

Draco estaba tumbado boca arriba con Hermione apoyada sobre él regalándole suaves besos en los labios. El chico ronroneaba a la vez que la chica soltaba pequeñas risitas sin alejarse demasiado de su boca. Cuando la puerta se abrió ambos se detuvieron y miraron allí de donde venía el ruido, dejando a la chica completamente paralizada.

- Buenos días, Weasley. –murmuró el rubio pasándose una mano por el pelo aún despeinado de la flameante noche con la castaña. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca tapándose espantada pero sin soltar la sábana que afortunadamente la cubría. – Ni tú ni Potter tenéis la costumbre de picar a la puerta y esperar a que respondan. Qué falta de educación. – rió el chico poniéndose unos pantalones entre las sábanas intentando no destapar a Hermione. - ¿Nos permites unos segundos para vestirnos? – dijo con una media sonrisa mirando directamente el rostro del pelirrojo que había pasado del tono pálido al púrpura y ahora se estaba volviendo rojo como su pelo.

No sé exactamente cuál fue el detonante, si saber que su mejor amigo sabía lo de Draco Malfoy y no le había dicho nada o saber que su exesposa yacía en la cama con él desnuda. En cualquier caso la mano temblorosa de la rabia de Ron se dirigió a su varita y sin dudar apuntó al rubio que ahora se encontraba poniéndose el segundo calcetín. La mirada de Hermione se cruzó con la de él un segundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡RON NO! – gritó la castaña poniéndose medio en pie con la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo abrazándola y las manos en alto.

- ¡Confundus! – gritó Rose apuntando a su padre seguido inmediatamente de un hechizo.

- ¡BOMBARDA! –gritó el pelirrojo. Afortunadamente el hechizo de su hija lo había aturdido lo suficiente como para que en vez de salir por los aires Draco Malfoy, lo hiciera le mesita de noche que había junto a él. La mesita estalló en mil pedazos haciendo que todos los huéspedes se taparan los ojos para protegerse, incluido Ron. Draco se había abrazado a Hermione para protegerla cosa que había irritado más al chico.

- ¡EVERTE STATUM! – gritó el rubio cogiendo su varita del pantalón apuntando hacia Ron para que el pelirrojo perdiera el equilibrio dándoles tiempo a ellos a reaccionar.

- ¡Rose, Hugo, salid de aquí! ¡YA! – gritó Hermione con voz amenazadora e inmediatamente Rose tiró de Hugo llevándolo hacia la planta baja.

- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – bramó de nuevo el pelirrojo haciendo que la varita del rubio saliera disparada de sus manos. Draco se puso delante de Hermione intentando protegerla de la locura del desequilibrado de su ex marido. Hermione lo miraba con furia a la vez que cogía la varita de la única mesita de noche que le quedaba.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY… ¡BASTA! – Vociferó la castaña apuntándolo con la varita – PARA O JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Hermione? – Ron levantó la varita de nuevo hacia su oponente mirándolo con todo el odio que destilaba en ese momento. Draco no se escondió, simplemente siguió apretando a Hermione contra su espalda para evitar que sufriera ningún daño. - ¡SECTUM!

Un rayo luminoso impactó en la mejilla del rubio creando una herida que se iba extendiendo rápidamente. Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, Hermione empujó a Draco y el hechizo impactó también en ella desgarrándole parte del labio y de la barbilla. La potencia del rayo menguó a la vez que Ron bajaba la varita dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Hermione! ¡¿Hermione, estás bien?! –preguntó el rubio mientras la tendía sobre la cama con cuidado ignorando su propia herida. Hermione parpadeaba confundida sin comprender del todo lo que había pasado. Ron se acercó con paso tembloroso sin saber qué hacer.

- Hermione, Herms… yo… No quería…Jamás pensé…- balbuceaba el pelirrojo sintiéndolo mucho pero en aquél momento no era suficiente.

- Petrificus Totalus… –susurró la castaña apuntando al pelirrojo intentando hacer el mínimo esfuerzo con el labio que no paraba de sangrarle.

El cuerpo de Ron se tensó y a pesar de que todo su cuerpo se quedó estático, su mirada seguía siendo de preocupación e impresión.

- Tengo esencia de díctamo en el bolso – dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor señalando hacia el colgador que se ocultaba tras la puerta.

Draco se precipitó hacia él y tras buscar en el pozo sin fondo de su bolso logró encontrar la esencia que curaría y cicatrizaría sus heridas. El muchacho le entregó el botecito a la chica sin saber muy bien si debía dárselo para que lo ingiriera o simplemente aplicárselo sobre la herida.

Ella acercó su rostro al del chico que estaba un lado completamente manchado de sangre y acarició la herida con cuidado. La chica dejó que unas gotas del líquido surcaran su herida e inmediatamente una fina capa de piel comenzó a crearse haciendo desaparecer la herida. Draco se tocó la mejilla frustrado porque lo hubiera curado a él antes que a ella y le quitó el frasco de las manos. Inmediatamente la imitó y con sumo cuidado y ante los ojos del pelirrojo comenzó a dejar caer suaves gotas contra sus labios y su barbilla. Una vez curada Hermione sonrió y dio un suave beso al rubio que se quedó contemplándola como si fuera su mayor trofeo.

- Necesito vestirme…-susurró la chica al recordar donde estaba y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Draco le dedicó una mueca divertida y la observó de arriba abajo.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Draco…

EL rubio sonrió y sujetó la sábana cubriéndola lo suficiente como para que Ron no viese nada. Con cierta posesividad el rubio se interpuso en su mirada por si acaso, no quería ni que intuyera su figura. Draco no le quitó el ojo de encima mientras se vestía, cosa que enloquecía al pelirrojo que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con desprecio. Hermione una vez vestida se giró y vio la mirada traviesa que se difuminaba en esos ojos grises que la hacían enloquecer. La chica se ruborizó y le dio un beso provocativo haciendo que cada parte del cuerpo de Draco se tensara.

- Será mejor que saquemos a Weasley si esta noche queremos dormir aquí – rugió el rubio enfatizando en la palabra _dormir_. La pelirroja se giró y miró a su mejor amigo con cierta lástima.

- Te dije que te arrepentirías. –murmuró mirando a la estatua que destilaba rencor. Con un ágil movimiento de varita el cuerpo de Ron se elevó y empezó a bajar las escaleras horizontalmente levitando. Cuando Rose y Hugo vieron el estado de su padre abrieron los ojos de par en par y corrieron hacia la entrada del comedor para verlo de cerca, mientras su madre lo dejaba plantado en el salón.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a papá?! – gritó el chico levantando su varita hacia Draco, que ahora recordaba que la suya estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación de arriba.

- Baja esa varita si no quieres quedarte sin escoba lo que te queda de cursos, Hugo. – murmuró la castaña amenazadoramente mirando a su hijo. Éste descendió el brazo sin apartar la mirada de los gélidos ojos de Draco. – Detesto la nueva normativa del Ministerio de Magia. Deberían seguir prohibiendo a los alumnos usar sus varitas fuera de Hogwarts como antiguamente.

- No estoy de acuerdo, es mucho más entretenido así. –rió el rubio a la vez que Hermione alzaba una ceja con incredulidad – Además, así pueden practicar en verano. – continuó para que la chica no lo contradijese.

- Pues recuerdo bien quela normativa también enfatiza en que si un alumno utiliza un hechizo para atacar a alguien será expulsado inmediatamente de Hogwarts. – continuó la chica mirando esta vez a su hijo recordándole lo que estaba a punto de hacer hacia unos segundos.

Hermione suspiró y miró a Draco en busca de ayuda. A este no le hacía demasiada gracia tener que hablar con su hijo. Conocía a los hombres y nada que le dijese haría que cambiase de opinión, sin embargo Hermione le pedía ayuda y él era incapaz de negársela.

- ¿Qué has decidido? – le preguntó el rubio directamente dejando desconcertado al niño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Supongo que has sacado tus propias conclusiones y quieres decirnos que te vas a vivir con tu padre.

- ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Eres tú quien debe marcharse! – gruñó el chico encarándolo.

- Por supuesto. Pero eso no va a ocurrir, a menos que Hermione lo desee. Y puesto a que voy a seguir viviendo en esta casa la decisión de quedarte es tuya.

- Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, no puedes saber lo que pienso. No intentes convencerme de que me comprendes.

- Realmente lo hago, más de lo que te imaginas. –continuó el rubio sin alzar la voz deseando terminar con esa conversación – Mi hijo ha estado en la misma situación que tú, Hugo. Él no aceptó a Hermione y se quedó con su madre.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que Rose hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar a la vez que Hermione desviaba la mirada incómoda. Nunca se había planteado que Scorpius no la aceptaba. Era lógico pero simplemente creyó que lo que no aceptaba era la ruptura, no a ella misma. Seguro que la culparía por destruir a su familia.

- Tu hijo es estúpido si no es capaz de aceptar a mi madre – gruñó en un murmullo desviando la mirada hacia Hermione.

- Tan estúpido como tú lo eres ahora –susurró Rose haciendo que Hugo la mirara ferozmente.

- Pues como soy estúpido me gustaría volver con mi padre a casa de tía Ginny, si no os importa.

- Lo cierto es que hoy Ron se quedará en el garaje. – sonrió Hermione haciendo que Draco soltase una risotada.

- ¿¡PORQUÉ!? – masculló Hugo desquiciado. - ¿Porqué está mi padre petrificado?

- Por que atacó a Draco. –contestó la pelirroja.

- Y a mí también- siguió su madre. – En realidad he sido yo quien lo ha petrificado. No le importará quedarse un día a cambio del hechizo que me lanzó. Espero que haya comido.

Hermione y Rose rieron juntas haciendo enfurecer a Hugo. Draco lo miraba fijamente comprendiendo el parecido que tenían él y su hijo y deseando que el final hubiese sido otro. Hermione se disculpó para llamar a Harry y avisar para que viniese a buscar a Hugo y cuando se dio media vuelta dirección al teléfono por primera vez vio la tristeza dibujada en su rostro por perder a su hijo. Aunque era una mujer fuerte y sabía cuál era el camino correcto, jamás había pensado que debería separarse de su hijo. La castaña suponía que acabaría cambiando de idea. Ella misma hablaría con Harry y Ginny para que lo convencieran de que volviese, pero si no lo hacía… No podía llegar a imaginar lo que tendría que hacer. No quería tener que elegir entre su hijo o la persona a la que amaba. Por primera vez comprendió lo que estaba sintiendo Draco y eso la hizo disgustarse más.

Harry no tardó en aparecerse para llevarse a Hugo. Cuando vio a su amigo petrificado tuvo que contenerse para sentarse a oír la historia de lo que había sucedido. Finalmente ayudó a llevar a Ron al garaje sabiendo que tardaría mucho en perdonárselo y se llevó a Hugo a casa. Por suerte al día siguiente Hermione tuvo piedad y dejó que Ron se fuera a su casa despotricando enfadado. Tardaría mucho tiempo en perdonárselo pero también tardaría en perdonarse a sí mismo por haber hecho daño a su mejor amiga.

**FIN DEL QUINTO CAPÍTULO**

¡Bueno, bueno! Ya estamos a más de la mitad de todo el meollo y aún tienen que cambiar algunas cosas…. ¡Pero no pienso adelantaros nada!

Quería deciros primero de todo que ahora estamos trabajando en varias historias a la vez… Seguimos continuando el Dramione del que os hablemos y tenemos muchas más sorpresas pero aquí viene una pregunta para las que creen que no solo existe el amor entre Draco y Hermione:

_¿Cuál sería vuestra pareja preferida?__¿Con quién juntaríais a Hermione?_ Vamos a escuchar vuestras respuestas y… **¡Escribiremos nuestro próximo fic sobre LA PAREJA GANADORA!**

Por otro lado queremos agradecer a todos nuestros lectores por continuar a nuestro lado no solo con este fic sino con todos los demás porque con cada historia queremos expresar algo diferente y haceros poneros en la piel del otro. ¡Así que también debemos dar nuestros agradecimientos a **Roselin**, **Portia White** y en especial a **SallyElizabethHR **por estar ahí cada capítulo y disfrutar tanto con nuestras historias como nosotras disfrutamos leyendo tus comentarios día a día!

De nuevo gracias a todas esas personas que nos ponéis en favoritos como autores o como historia y que además no seguís día a día… ¡_Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo_!

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Destino enlazado

**Capítulo 6: Destino enlazado**

Los siguientes días fueron algo tristes para todos. Hermione estaba disgustada por la situación, quería a su hijo de vuelta y cada vez que le mandaba una carta, éste no respondía. Por otra parte Draco se escribía con Astoria para saber cómo estaba Scorpius, pero éste jamás escribía directamente. Además Rose preguntaba siempre a Draco si Scorpius había preguntado por ella, pero siempre recibía la misma negativa y no ayudaba nada estar a la espera de la contestación de Scorpius. La pelirroja hacía algunas escapadas con Draco cuando tenía tiempo libre para ver a los hipogrifos mientras su madre trabajaba. Draco insistió en que quería montar en uno pero no estaba seguro del procedimiento así que Rose le tuvo que enfundar coraje. No comprendía del todo como una persona tan fría y seria podía tener tanto temor a esas criaturas.

Finalmente llegaron los últimos días de verano, Rose se levantó una mañana y vio como una lechuza revoloteaba por su habitación esperando que recogiera el sobre que tenía enganchado a la pata. Rose lo cogió y dejó que la lechuza fuera a cazar mientras leía:

"_Querida Rose, _

_¡Cuánto me alegro de saber de ti! Tu madre también solía escribirme cada verano. Estoy muy ilusionado con vuestro regreso a Hogwarts el día 1 de septiembre. Espero que os hayáis acordado de comprar todos los libros y el material necesario, porque te ha llegado ya la carta con la lista de este año, ¿no? Respecto a lo que me preguntaste en tu anterior carta, creo que iré al bosque a investigar las criaturas que puede haber allí. ¿Sabes que los Thestrals son unas criaturas magníficas y bastante pacíficas? Aunque también es cierto que no mucha gente sabe manejarlas, pero has dado con la persona ideal, Rose. Aún no entiendo que hacen en esa zona y me gustaría que me dijeras exactamente donde los visteis ya que no suelen encontrarse lejos del Castillo de Hogwarts. Espero que cuando vuelvas vengas a tomar un té a mi cabaña. Por cierto, ¡Fang también te echa de menos! No sé exactamente si es a ti o a tus galletas de mantequilla ¡pero cada vez que vienes se vuelve loco! Sobre Madame Maxime… prefiero hablarte en persona, Rose. Pero es toda una dama. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que bailé con ella en el colegio? Fue algo increíble… ¡Oh, bueno! Tengo que dejarte, se está abriendo el huevo y no quiero perdérmelo. Nos vemos pronto, Rose. Dale recuerdos a tus padres y a tus primos._

_Saludos,_

_Rubeus Hagrid."_

Rose resopló divertida. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? _Espero que no sea un huevo de dragón_. Pensó la pelirroja riéndose solo de imaginarlo. Bueno, al menos había conseguido que Hagrid le echara un ojo al bosque. No le había mencionado aún el encuentro con el licántropo porque prefería hablarlo en persona. Podría ser que fuera un hombre lobo ilegal, tal vez incluso vivía de espaldas a la sociedad. En cualquier caso alguien debía enterarse por la seguridad de todos. También había omitido la reciente relación entre su madre y Draco Malfoy, deseaba ver la cara que se le quedaba cuando se lo dijese. Probablemente se caería de la silla o rompería alguna taza sin querer. Rose rió y contestó a su amigo dándole la dirección y las indicaciones de cómo llegaron hasta allí. Después sacó otro pergamino y escribió de nuevo a Scorpius, como solía hacer cada día. Normalmente le explicaba lo que hacía durante el día o a donde iba, pero esta vez le escribió informándole sobre lo de Hagrid y advirtiéndole que empezaba un nuevo curso y que no podría huir de ella para siempre. Estaba realmente frustrada así que cada vez se explayaba menos en cada carta. Cuando hubo enviado ambas, se dirigió hacia el comedor en busca de su madre para preguntarle por los nuevos libros pero un sobre le esperaba sobre la mesa. Un sobre de Hogwarts. A veces parecía que supiese en el preciso momento en el que ocurrían las cosas. Con la carta en mano siguió corriendo por todas las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la cocina y vio una nota pegada en la nevera:

"_Cariño, Draco y yo hemos ido a hacer la compra. Insiste en que quiere aprender a cocinar. Dice que para tu cumpleaños será él quien haga la tarta. ¡Por tu bien espero que no! Tienes el desayuno sobre la mesa y hay leche fresca en la nevera. _

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá."_

Arrancó la nota de la nevera y justo debajo había otra:

"_Rose, no soy mal cocinero. Confía en mí, será comestible. "_

La segunda nota no llevaba firma pero no hacía falta. La pelirroja se rió y se comió el desayuno con avidez. Dejó una nota avisando que se dirigía al Callejón Diagon a comprar un par de libros nuevos que necesitaba y tal vez una mascota para ella misma. Desde que era pequeña siempre había estado con Crookshanks en Hogwarts y cada vez que necesitaba enviar una carta le pedía la lechuza a su hermano. Ya era hora de que tuviera una propia.

A través de la Red Flu llegó a casa de los Potter para llevarse a sus primos e ir juntos pero cuando llegó no había nadie. Era increíble que cada vez que necesitaba a alguien, este desaparecía. Resignada se fue la chica sola hasta aquella calle concurrida de alegres magos y brujas que acompañaban a sus hijos con las primeras compras del nuevo curso. Primero de todo pasó por Gringots para sacar algo de dinero, su madre le había dado permiso sabiendo lo responsable que era así que no tuvo ningún problema. Gran parte de la mañana la dedicó en Flourish & Blotts, siempre le habían gustado los libros y no podía resistirse a pasar de una estantería a otra ojeando los nuevos Best Sellers. Tras comprar los libros que necesitaba y alguno más que le gustó, siguió su recorrido por Madam Malkin y se dirigió a la tienda de mascotas. Cuando entró una mezcla de siseos, gruñidos y gorjeos inundaron sus oídos. Rose nunca había sido capaz de comprarse una mascota porque no era capaz de decidir que quería. Le entusiasmaban las lechuzas y admiraba la rapidez en entregar cualquier mensaje pero adoraba los gatos y no podía evitar desviarse hacia las vidrieras donde varios alzaban la cola con elegancia y giraban mostrándose ante ella. Cuando por fin decidió que lo más sensato y práctico era una lechuza joven que había visto en la entrada, los ojos se le paralizaron frente un pequeño gato siamés que maullaba en una esquina apartado de los demás gatos. Era de color crema excepto por el hocico, las patas y la cola que eran marrón chocolate. Sus ojos azules grisáceos eran grandes para lo pequeño que era y la miraban fijamente. Por alguna razón esos ojos le recordaron a Scorpius y supo que no tenía elección.

-¡Me lo llevo!

Más tarde de regreso a casa, con el diminuto gato en una cesta en la mano izquierda y las bolsas colgando en la mano derecha, se detuvo frente a un escaparate muy conocido. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Tras un grupo de alumnos que no dejaban de gritar estaba la nueva Saeta de Hielo que ofrecía la tienda de artículos de Quidditch. Nadie sabía que hoy era el lanzamiento, ni siquiera _El profeta_ había hablado de que hubiera un nuevo estreno este año, pero ahí estaba. Una escoba blanco perla equipada con los mejores encantamientos de frenado, la plata de los encajes había sido fundida por duendes para darle más estabilidad y precisión y podía alcanzar los 200 km/h. No había palabras para describirla. Rose se quedó un rato dudando si entrar aunque sea para tocarla. Su madre jamás se la compraría, no era demasiado fanática del Quidditch así que no le daría la importancia que se merece. A pesar de ello se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando estaba enfrente, ésta se abrió de golpe a punto de darle en las narices.

- ¡Ve con más cuidado! – gritó la chica furiosa pero inmediatamente vio lo que sujetaban unas fuertes manos. Era la Saeta de Hielo. Parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que veían sus ojos hasta que se dio cuenta que tras aquella escoba colgaba una bufanda verde y negra. ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Un Slytherin con la mejor escoba del mundo! Disgustada levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a un rostro pálido que la miraba sorprendido con unos grandes ojos grises.

- Bonito gato. –sonrió una voz muy conocida asomándose por las rejas de la caja de la nueva mascota de la chica.

Rose abrió varias veces la boca para contestar pero la cerraba todas las veces. Negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Scorpius ahí? ¿Y por qué tenía esa maldita escoba si tenía una prácticamente nueva del año anterior?

- ¿Por fin te dignas a hablarme? –gruñó la pelirroja dolida.

- En realidad no, te has cruzado en mi camino. ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿Quién?

- El gato, quien si no.

- Sparkler –improvisó de repente diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- No puedes llamarle así, ya tienes otra mascota con ese nombre. – murmuró como si fuera algo obvio.

- Entonces Scorpius. Scorpius Junior. – sonrió con maldad dándose media vuelta. Llevaba semanas intentando saber algo de él pero de repente todas sus ganas de establecer contacto se habían evaporado.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? – dijo el rubio siguiendo sus pasos con cuidado de no golpear su nueva escoba.

- A mi casa, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo puesto a que decidiste alejarte de mí.

Las palabras le salieron de carrerilla pero hicieron el suficiente efecto como para detener los pasos del rubio. La chica continuó para delante pero cuando iba a girar la calle echó una última mirada en su dirección y vio que seguía ahí de pie, pensativo sin apartar la mirada de ella. Suspiró.

- ¿Te apetece una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante?

Scorpius sonrió de oreja a oreja y aceleró el paso hasta alcanzar a la chica. Si algo diferenciaba al chico de su padre era su sonrisa cálida y sincera, y por sonrisas como esa muchas chicas del colegio iban detrás de él, aunque hasta ahora Rose lo había ignorado. El problema fue que nada más entrar dos Slytherins saltaron a sus brazos como si fueran muelles preparados para atacar.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Qué alegría verte! Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… -canturreaba una.

- Scorpius, ¿Me llevarás la semana que viene a Hogsmeade como me prometiste? - dijo la otra con voz melosa a la vez que se enganchaba al brazo del rubio.

- ¡Eso Scorpius! ¡No puedes faltar a una promesa! – dijo esta vez la pelirroja imitando la absurda voz de las dos chicas que lo observaban con ojos soñadores. Scorpius se giró y alzó la ceja sorprendido y Rose le dedicó una gran fingida sonrisa. A saber cuando había hecho esa promesa…

- Lo cierto es que me encantaría pero me va a ser imposible. –se disculpó el rubio mirándolas a los ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritaron ambas con el ceño fruncido.

Rose se dio media vuelta de camino a la barra, pero justo cuando se empezaba a alejar para evitar esa estúpida conversación escuchó a Scorpius que decía:

- A decir verdad es todo culpa suya.

Rose se giró y se encontró con el dedo del chico que la señalaba. A su lado las dos chicas la miraban con la boca abierta intentando digerir su posible significado.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! – dijo Rose intentando disipar las miradas homicidas que ahora le dirigían. Sin darse cuenta, varias mesas se habían girado para escuchar de hurtadillas la discusión y eso ponía nerviosa a la Gryffindoriana que seguía negando con la cabeza y con las manos.

- No digas tonterías, preciosa. Estamos juntos ¿No?

El corazón de Rose se detuvo al igual que el de la mayoría de chicas que escuchaban la conversación recelosas. Scorpius la miraba con una sonrisa torcida ofreciéndole su mano. Rose pestañeó varias veces hasta que la sangre le volvió al cerebro.

Rose iba a contestar que no, que por su culpa no estaban juntos y que era un completo idiota por decir eso delante de tanta gente pero no pudo hacerlo. No quería que todo el mundo supiese que ella sentía algo por él y menos que la gente le tuviese lástima por no ser correspondido. No quería ni podría aguantar las miradas de todos sus compañeros cada día por los pasillos así que cerró la boca, se giró y se acercó a la barra.

- Una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, por favor.

- Otra. –murmuró una voz a su izquierda.

¿Cómo podía llegar tan rápido hasta su lado? Rose cogió aire, tomó la jarra que le ofrecía el camarero y le pegó un largo sorbo. Estaba deliciosa y muy muy fría, justo como a ella le gustaba.

- No me has contestado – dijo el rubio imitándola.

- Tu nunca contestas mis cartas – contraatacó la pelirroja.

- Tenía mis motivos. – protestó el rubio.

- Deléitame con ellos.

Scorpius suspiró.

- Es irrelevante ahora.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era irrelevante hablar conmigo?! ¡¿Era irrelevante que me preocupara por ti?!

Rose se estaba alterando así que cogió la jarra y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta una mesa resguardada en una esquina del local. No le gustaba que la gente les mirase

- No tenías por qué preocuparte por mí.

- Tienes razón. Tienes toooooda la razón, Scorpius. Soy una completa idiota por dedicar mi tiempo a pensar que tal vez querrías volver a verme, pero no. Me lo has dejado claro todo este tiempo evitándome. – dijo la chica alzando cada vez más la voz.

- ¿Quería volver, sabes? – susurró el rubio sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué…?

Scorpius resopló y le pegó otro largo trago a la cerveza vaciando su jarra por completo.

- Quería darte una sorpresa. Suponía que cuando entrara por la puerta me pegarías pero en el fondo te haría ilusión así que ese era el plan, el problema es que no esperaba verte hoy. En realidad todo es gracias a mi padre.

Rose lo miraba atónita pero no quería perder ese momento de sinceridad así que continuó.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Mi padre me mandó a por la escoba. En realidad me dijo que era un encargo para un compañero, yo ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a ir a buscar. Cuando llegué me encontré esto con una nota suya. –dijo señalando a la Saeta que resplandecía a su lado. – Aunque no esperaba este otro regalo. –continuó mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pe-pensabas volver?

- Claro que sí. No niego que los primeros días estuve muy cabreado pero no soy tan inmaduro como para comprender la situación que me rodeaba. Una vez que hube perdonado a mi padre me quedaba la decisión de con quién quedarme. – calló un segundo y continuó – Estaba seguro que daba igual si me quedaba con mi padre o con mi madre puesto a que quería seguir viendo a la otra persona. Pero ahí entraste tú. Tú y todas tus cartas. ¿Pensaste que no las leería?

Rose asintió prestando atención a todo lo que decía aún atontada por tus palabras.

- Te equivocabas. Leí cada una de ellas y me di cuenta de lo mucho que te echaba de menos y decidí volver. Se lo dije a mi madre e inmediatamente escribió a mi padre para comunicárselo. Le dije que no os dijese nada porque pensaba daros una sorpresa mañana.

Rose parpadeó varias veces intentando apagar las lágrimas que luchaban por desprenderse por sus mejillas.

- Scorpius yo… no sé qué decir.

- Contéstame a la pregunta que te he hecho antes.

- ¿Qué pregunta…

Scorpius arrastró su mano por la mesa para depositarla sobre la de ella con dulzura.

- Rose, ¿estamos juntos? –la intensa mirada se clavó en los ojos de la pelirroja haciéndola estremecer.

El corazón de la chica se detuvo y por un momento pensó que se iba a desvanecer, afortunadamente las miradas furtivas de las chicas que los rodeaban la ayudaban a recuperar la cordura y la respiración recordando las palabras del chico. La pelirroja cogió aire y sonrió ampliamente.

- Por supuesto que no. – Los ojos del chico se abrieron y su sonrisa desapareció.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Bueno… técnicamente me alejaste de ti por lo que no estamos juntos. Además, estas no son formas… No ha habido ninguna petición en condiciones. – finalizó la chica sonrojándose ligeramente.

- Tienes toda la razón –puntualizó pensativo – Entonces… ¿amigos? –dijo el chico ofreciéndole la mano a la chica dejándola completamente desconcertada.

Rose se la estrechó mirándolo perpleja disgustada por cómo había evadido su indirecta.

- ¿Puedo? – dijo el rubio señalando la cesta donde se escondía el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Rose asintió y con cuidado sacó al gato que parecía contento de estar de nuevo en brazos. El gato ronroneó con las caricias de Scorpius haciendo que Rose sonriera de nuevo.

- Necesita un nombre en condiciones.

- ¿Scorpius Junior sigue sin convencerte? – dijo la chica maliciosamente.

- No creo que a esta gata le convenza un nombre tan varonil.

Rose iba a reírse de lo que había dicho pero de pronto cayó en que había dicho gata , no gato.

- ¡Es una hembra!

- Claro que lo es, ¿no lo has preguntado en la tienda?

- La verdad es que no… no me importaba a decir verdad. Además, di por hecho que sería macho.

- ¿Por qué?

Rose negó con la cabeza sin querer contestarle a eso. Ya era bastante patético estar esperando a que él sintiera algo por ella como para decirle que los ojos del gato le recordaban a él.

- Podría llamarse Fog. – dijo la pelirroja eludiendo su pregunta. Scorpius la miraba con curiosidad y ella continuó – Es por los colores de su pelaje, además, tiene unos ojos que me recuerdan a la niebla que cubre ciertas noches el mar.

Scorpius se quedó mirando como Rose acariciaba el cuello de la gata y sonreía tontamente. Tenía ante sus ojos la persona a la que más quería pero debía actuar con inteligencia.

- Creo que debería irme ya, mi madre estará esperándome para comer y tengo unas maletas por hacer. – dijo guiñándole el ojo a la pelirroja que le dedicó una sonrisa no del todo alegre. – Vamos preciosa, si quieres puedo venirme para tu casa hoy mismo, ¿Qué te parece?

Rose sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó sobre la mesa para darle un gran abrazo. Scorpius tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por recomponerse y no besarla como deseaba.

Tras pagar la cuenta, los dos chicos se alejaron lentamente sin querer adelantar esa despedida que se avecinaba. Al contrario de lo que pensaba la chica, Scorpius se despidió rápidamente con un gesto de mano y se alejó en dirección contraria a ella dejándola sola y disgustada. Fue arrastrando los pies el resto de la calle hasta que vio a lo lejos a sus primos. ¡Así que aquí estaban! Rose les enseñó su nueva mascota y las compras que había hecho pero no tardaron demasiado en cambiar de tema y volver al tema principal de todos los alumnos: La Saeta de Hielo. La pelirroja se puso de mejor humor y fue junto a sus primos a la casa de Ginny y Harry para poder volver a casa por la chimenea.

Una vez en casa se sentó para comer junto a su madre que por una vez era ella quien esperaba el plato.

- ¿Qué vamos a comer? –susurró la pelirroja mirando a su madre desconcertada.

- Empanada de Cornualles –contestó Draco sirviendo sobre la mesa una empanada medio quemada con forma de media luna.

Hermione se sirvió una pequeña porción y puso una más grande a su hija y a Draco. Rose la cortó observando el mejunje de nabo, cebolla, patata y ternera que había en su interior. No tenía muy buena pinta pero no quería rechazarlo sin probarlo así que se metió el primer bocado en la boca. Fue repugnante. Hermione le había dado la receta a su novio que insistía en aprender a hacer algo simple así que se había envalentonado a hacerlo por sí mismo. Hermione no dijo nada pero Rose de reojo pudo ver que su madre con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer lo que le quedaba en su plato en un despiste de Draco Malfoy. Éste le preguntaba a Hermione si le había gustado y ella asentía con ternura. Rose maldecía haberse dejado la varita en su habitación junto a sus compras. Cuando llevaba la mitad del plato, vio pasar a la pequeña Fog ronroneando y por un momento le pasó por la cabeza la idea de darle el resto de su comida a la gata, pero luego se sintió culpable porque no debía desearle eso a nadie. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se terminó el plato y Draco puso sobre la mesa unos deliciosos bollos de Bath rellenos de pasas y piel de frutas que tenían una pinta exquisita. Hermione se abalanzó a comerse uno y Rose la siguió con precaución. Si las había hecho Draco probablemente sería mejor tener cuidado así que se metió una pequeña porción en la boca y resulto estar incluso más bueno de lo que esperaba.

- ¡Vaya Draco! ¡Estos bollos están de muerte! ¡Le dan mil vueltas a la empanada! – dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo dándole un gran bocado al bollo por lo que no pudo ver el gesto de negación de su madre.

- En realidad… Estos bollos los compramos esta mañana en una tienda muggle. – dijo el rubio decepcionado.

Lo cierto es que a él mismo le había parecido repugnante su propia comida pero no era capaz de admitirlo.

Rose se disculpó pero en ese momento picaron a la puerta y salió corriendo huyendo de esa situación.

Draco hizo desaparecer la empanada y Hermione le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

- Ya mejorarás. Piensa que aún quedan meses para el cumpleaños de Rose. – Hermione pretendía decir eso para animarlo pero lo cierto es que se le escapó la risa y Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Así que te ríes de mi, Granger? – continuó el rubio levantándose de la silla y haciendo que ella se levantara al tirarla de la cintura hacia él.

- Hola papá – dijo una voz a su lado.

Cuando giraron la cara se encontraron con Scorpius arrastrando un montón de maletas y una jaula con una preciosa lechuza negra que colgaba de una de sus manos.

- Señora Granger –continuó saludando con una pequeña reverencia.

Rose le seguía justo detrás con una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.


	7. La última sorpresa

**Capítulo 7: La última sorpresa**

- ¿Has decidido venirte con nosotros? –murmuró Hermione soltándose del abrazo de su novio y caminando hacia el niño.

El chico asintió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazarle. Sentía que poco a poco las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad.

Cuando se deshizo del abrazo de Hermione, su padre ya estaba a su lado mirándolo fijamente con una chispa de entusiasmo en su mirada.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, hijo – dijo con una media sonrisa a la vez que alborotaba el pelo del chico.

- Yo también papá – Y dejando todas sus cosas en el suelo, abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Hermione se unió al abrazo y Rose con una chispa de envidia les imitó.

- A decir verdad tengo algo que deciros – dijo el rubio carraspeando para que le dejaran algo de espacio. Los tres se lo quedaron mirando y él chico miró a Rose y continuó – si estoy aquí es gracias a Rose. Ella es alguien muy importante para mí y quiero que lo sepáis. Quiero salir contigo Rose, quiero ser el único que ocupe gran parte de tu corazón.

Hermione y Draco se miraron confusos pero Rose contra todo pronóstico estaba tranquila y segura de lo que quería. Se acercó al rubio y juntó sus labios con los de él a la vez que lo rodeaba con los brazos alrededor del cuello. Querría haberse quedado así para siempre, guardar ese perfecto momento en un cajón y no olvidarlo nunca pero cuando el beso se alargó demasiado Draco carraspeó y ambos se separaron no sin soltarse de la mano.

- Hermione, tendremos que hacer guardias por la noche – bromeó el padre con fingida preocupación pero a la castaña no le hacía tanta gracia.

- ¿Desde cuándo… -empezó pero inmediatamente se cayó porque tenía demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza.

Hermione consiguió excusarse con su hija para poder charlar con ella e interrogarla tal y como deseaba. Draco ayudó a su hijo a deshacer la maleta y con un par de hechizos tuvieron todo recogido en cuestión de segundos. Draco bromeó con él sobre Rose y éste le explicó toda la historia. Por la forma en que hablaba su hijo se dio cuenta de que realmente la quería. Ambos eran muy jóvenes como para decir que era amor verdadero pero en ese momento se querían el uno al otro y con eso bastaba. El amor no es más que el tiempo que anhelas estar con la otra persona por encima de todo así que podía asegurar que Rose y Scorpius estaban enamorados. El resto de la tarde la pasaron poniéndose al día y decidiendo que al día siguiente aprovecharían para escaparse a estrenar la nueva escoba. Cuando Rose descendió de la habitación junto a su madre estaba sumamente enrojecida así que no podía haber sido una conversación demasiado cómoda. Hermione en cambio bajaba tranquila y se dirigió a abrazar a Draco.

- Rose, Scorpius y yo hemos decidido ir a volar con la escoba mañana, ¿Querrías venirte? –preguntó Draco analizando la mirada de su nueva hija.

- ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! –asintió con entusiasmo observando la escoba que llevaba en la mano Scorpius. – Es una escoba increíble…

- En realidad las personas increíbles se merecen escobas igual de magníficas. – asintió Draco como si fuera algo lógico. – Precisamente por eso habíamos pensado que tal vez querrías una.

Los ojos de Rose relampaguearon.

- Una como esta – terminó Hermione sacando de su diminuto bolso una Saeta de Hielo igual que la de Scorpius pero con su nombre bordado en plata en la parte delantera.

Rose pegó un chillido que podría haber superado incluso a la Señora Gorda. Con un ágil movimiento se lanzó sobre su madre y su padre haciéndoles caer sobre el sofá. Scorpius se rió y para hacer más catastrófica la caída se tiró encima de ellos aplastándolos a todos y dejando a un lado las escobas. Los cuatro rieron juntos por primera vez. Todo era perfecto, o casi.

Los siguientes días los disfrutaron juntos conociéndose mejor unos con otros. Cuando los niños se iban a practicar con las escobas o a alimentar a los hipogrifos ellos aprovechaban para hablar de ciertos temas, como por ejemplo de la casa. Draco insistía en que debían buscarse un nuevo hogar mucho más grande en un barrio de magos, así Rose y Scorpius podrían practicar hechizos sin ningún problema e incluso podrían quedarse con los hipogrifos pero Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. Le gustaba la vida sencilla que llevaban y a pesar de que la casa no era muy grande, cabían perfectamente los cuatro. El problema era que después de haber vivido en la mansión, a todos se les hacía extremadamente diminuta le estancia. Esa misma tarde Rose comentó que no le gustaba vivir en un barrio muggle así que finalmente Hermione aceptó la propuesta de la mayoría y comenzaron a buscar un nuevo hogar. Finalmente se mudaron a una mansión bastante más pequeña la de los Malfoy pero mucho más grande que la casa de Hermione. Esa mansión estaba situada a medio camino entre la Madriguera y la Mansión Malfoy así que tendrían cerca todo lo que necesitaban. Estaba rodeada de campo y a lo lejos se divisaba un extremo del bosque en el que encontraron a esas criaturas tan magníficas. El traslado fue rápido y todos pusieron de su parte para decorar su nuevo hogar lo más acogedor posible. En menos de una semana habían convertido la enorme mansión en su nuevo domicilio ideal.

El último día de verano una visita les sacó de esa burbuja de paz que ellos mismos habían creado. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Ron y Hugo, seguidos del resto de su familia.

- Hola Hermione – murmuró azorado el pelirrojo evitando la mirada de su mejor amiga. Hugo observaba con desprecio el abrazo de su madre con Draco Malfoy pero su tío Harry se había encargado de quitarle la varita antes de ir a visitarlos, solo por precaución.

- Hola. – dijo la chica cortante esperando una disculpa. Ginny que cada vez estaba más encorvada por el peso de su embarazo le propinó un codazo a su hermano para que afrontara la situación.

- Qu-quería decir…Bueno yo… no debería… siento haberte hecho daño, Hermione. – dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose colorado.

- ¿Eso es lo único que sientes? – dijo la castaña perspicaz mirando a su novio y retomando la mirada a su mejor amigo.

- Hermione, sabes que no siento… ¡AY! – exclamó el pelirrojo al sentir el pisotón que le había asestado esta vez Harry. – quiero decir… no quería… no quería herir tus sentimientos.

Ron se impresionó de sí mismo por haber eludido el tema de Draco Malfoy con astucia. Hermione se dio cuenta y también sonrió.

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Draco –dijo la chica haciendo que Ron tragara saliva angustiado – y se merece una disculpa.

Harry y Ginny se miraron afligidos ya que conocían las limitaciones de Ron. Hugo no paraba de resoplar y esperaba que su padre se lanzara a la yugular de Malfoy.

- ¡Tienes una casa preciosa, Hermione! – gritó con demasiado entusiasmo Ginny intentando cambiar de tema. Empujó a su marido al interior y pasaron disfrutando de cada detalle de la estancia. Draco los siguió, les explicó de donde provenían los nuevos adornos y les mostró la nueva distribución de la mansión pero Ron y Hugo siguieron sin dar un paso dentro de la casa. En ese momento Scorpius dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose mientras hablaban entre susurros y risas. Hugo lo vio y se abalanzó sobre el rubio en defensa de su hermana. No le importaba lo más mínimo no tener varita, se valdría sólo con los puños, incluso lo disfrutaría más. En pocos segundos todo se convirtió en un desastre. Hugo le lanzó un puñetazo al rubio que éste pudo frenar con la mano, a la vez Rose sacó la varita a punto de hacer saltar por los aires a su propio hermano, Hermione se giró asustada por los gritos y Harry, Ginny y Draco hicieron lo mismo, pero el más rápido de todos fue Ron que se abalanzó sobre los chicos y cogiendo el cuello de la camiseta de Hugo lo levantó y lo alejó del rubio.

- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES! ¡ESAS NO SON FORMAS DE COMPORTARTE EN LA CASA DE TU MADRE! ¡TEN UN POCO DE RESPETO! – Gritaba el pelirrojo zarandeando a su hijo dejando a todos paralizados. A Draco le pareció de lo más hipócrita ese comentario puesto a que él mismo se había comportado así anteriormente. Rose ayudó a Scorpius a levantarse a la vez que este fulminaba con la mirada a Hugo, que desviaba la mirada enrojecido de la rabia.

- ¡Pero papá! ¡¿Tú los has visto?! – continuó Hugo señalando como Rose acariciaba a Scorpius comprobando que estuviese bien. Ron captó la mirada de su hijo y la poca distancia que había entre ambos y comprendió porqué se había lanzado a golpearle. En ese preciso momento tenía ganas de entrar, coger a Rose y llevársela consigo lejos de todos ellos. Todos estaban locos menos él, ¿Porqué no se daban cuenta?

Albus le susurró algo al oído a su primo que hizo que se calmase, y agarrándolo del brazo tiró de él llevándoselo a una habitación para hablar tranquilamente. Lily, James, Rose y Scorpius lo siguieron para solucionar todo de una vez por todas. Los demás adultos se quedaron en silencio esperando oír gritos para entrar ahí y poner paz, pero por extraño que pareciese no hubo ningún grito de histeria. De nuevo todas las miradas se centraron en Ron.

- ¿Qué hace mi hija con tu hijo, Malfoy? – dijo lo más calmado posible a pesar que las arrugas en su frente demostraban lo contrario.

- Para nosotros también ha sido una sorpresa, Weasley. – Hermione asintió confirmando las palabras de su novio – Supongo que las Granger no pueden resistirse a los encantos de los Malfoy.

La cara de Ron se encendió como un semáforo y apretó los puños con fuerza intentando controlarse. Hermione y él hacía tiempo que no eran más que amigos pero siempre había albergado la esperanza de que tarde o temprano la castaña regresaría a sus brazos y volverían a ser la familia que habían sido siempre. Harry sabía cómo se sentía su amigo pero también sabía que debía pasar página como lo había hecho ella, aunque que tu ex esté con tu peor enemigo no ayudaba demasiado. ¡Y encima ella se atrevía a pedirle que lo aceptara! El cerebro de Ron no paraba de centrifugar decidiendo si le daría tiempo a lanzar un _avada kedavra_ antes de que Hermione se interpusiera pero el riesgo era enorme. El pelirrojo deprimido lanzó la última piedra que le quedaba:

- Hermione… Vuelve conmigo.

En la pequeña entrada de la casa se hizo un silencio aterrador en el que Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Ginny y Harry se dedicaban miradas de asombro mezcladas con una profunda tristeza. Draco por otro lado no dijo ni hizo nada, se limitó a intentar asimilar las palabras que salían del que ahora y para siempre sería su mayor enemigo. Su primer y único gesto fue mirar a Hermione para poder disfrutar de la negativa de esta pero la chica seguía con la boca abierta. Comenzó a balbucear algunas palabras evitando la mirada del pelirrojo que cada vez se sentía más avergonzado. Finalmente pareció que la chica había decidido lo que debía hacer cosa que provocó una mueca divertida en el rubio que pronto se esfumaría.

- Ron… ¿Podemos… hablar en privado?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Draco no comprendía para que quería la castaña hablar en privado con él si no había parado de decir estupideces desde que había llegado. Harry le cogió por los hombros dispuesto a sacar al rubio del pasillo pero éste se sacudió quitándose los brazos de encima y miró atónito a Hermione que con un ligero movimiento de labios y sin pronunciar nada dijo: _Confía en mí._

¿Qué confiara en ella? ¡Claro que confiaba! ¡En quien no confiaba era en el estúpido pobretón sin cerebro de Weasley!

Hermione en ese momento dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Draco y cogió de la mano a Ron llevándoselo al salón y dejando a todos anonadados.

- Creo que voy a por un té. –murmuró la pelirroja intentando escapar de esa situación tan incómoda.

Harry dudó sin debía quedarse a hablar con Draco pero realmente no tenían demasiada relación y a decir verdad aún no lo tragaba.

- Te acompaño.

La pareja salió por la puerta hacia la cocina dejando al rubio solo en mitad del pasillo. Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza y dio una patada a un tiesto de flores voladoras haciéndolo caer a la vez que algunas flores salían disparadas en diferentes direcciones. No había pasado desapercibido para él el hecho de que Hermione había cogido la mano del pelirrojo y eso no hacía más que irritarle. El tiempo parecía no avanzar y se cansó de dar vueltas por el pasillo así que se sentó en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la planta superior y se estiró del pelo mirando fijamente la alfombra que decoraba el pasillo. _Hermione, sal o entraré a buscarte. _Eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras chirriaba los dientes esperando a que la puerta se abriera de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto dentro del salón la situación era cada vez más incómoda.

- Hermione, no me escuchas. Podría funcionar, una vez lo hizo ¿No? –Ron miraba a Hermione con ojos de súplica a la vez que sujetaba sus manos con fuerza.

- Ron… No funcionó… es verdad que al principio…

- ¡Ves! Al principió funcionó, Herms. Podemos volverlo a lograr, así podrás quitarte de encima a Malfoy y todo volverá a la normalidad. – Ron sonrió tontamente sin darse cuenta de que el rostro de Hermione mostraba que empezaba a cabrearse por momentos.

- ¿Quitarme de encima? ¿Te piensas… que me ha obligado a esto? – dijo la castaña buscando sentido a sus palabras.

- ¡Pues claro! Es obvio que algo te ha tenido que hacer, tal vez algún imperius… Pero nada que no puedan arreglar en San Mungo, Hermione. Yo estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo.

- ¿Crees… Crees que estoy…loca? – Hermione apretaba los dientes con fuerza a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos fulminando con la mirada a su amigo. Ron al fin se dio cuenta de que iba por el camino equivocado así que intentó rectificar.

- ¡No! Claro que no estás loca, Hermione. ¡Eres la chica más lista que conozco! Simplemente… es posible que el idiota de Malfoy haya…alterado tu memoria o algo así.

- ¡Draco Malfoy no ha alterado mi memoria, idiota! – Hermione se envaró y se soltó de sus manos mientras que al otro lado de la puerta Draco Malfoy se ponía en pie decidiendo si entrar o esperar un poco más. – No entiendes nada, nunca lo haces. ¿No puedes comprender que las personas cambian? ¡Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, Ron! ¡Siempre crees llevar la razón! Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando dejé de quererte… ¡NUNCA ME ESCUCHAS!

Algo dentro del pelirrojo se desquebrajó y tragó saliva mientras bajaba su mirada. Hermione se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras pero no sabía que debía hacer o decir. Balbuceó algo pero inmediatamente se calló. Draco Malfoy se sentó de nuevo en la escalera al oír parte de los gritos, se empezaba a sentir mucho más alegre, con energías renovadas.

- Yo… Lo siento mucho, Ron…No quería… Yo solo quiero que entiendas que, bueno, ahora estoy enamorada de otra persona. No se trata de ti y de mi, Ron, ni siquiera te habías planteado volver conmigo hasta que te has enterado de lo de Draco. Quieres volver conmigo porque no quieres que esté con él, pero tú yo juntos… no éramos felices ¿Recuerdas? – La castaña se esforzó mucho por poner la voz más dulce y sosegada que pudo para no dañar de nuevo a su mejor amigo.

- Yo sí lo era. Lo fui hasta el último momento. –Ron miró por primera vez a los ojos de la castaña que estaban ahora llorosos. No deseaba verla llorar, nunca le había gustado pero tampoco sabía qué hacer, se sentía torpe y entumecido. Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a Ron y éste se quedó con los brazos colgando hasta que poco a poco reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo con sumo cuidado. La castaña sollozó en su hombro y poco a poco se fue separando del chico.

- Ron… No sé como decírtelo… De verdad que lo intento pero… solo sé que le quiero y él me quiere a mí. Puedes hablar con él si quieres, estoy segura de que te dirá lo mismo por mucho que os odiéis. De alguna forma esto es real, Ron. Necesito que tú también lo creas…

El pelirrojo miró el rostro afligido de la castaña y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir como un idiota. No deseaba aceptar eso, no deseaba estar allí y no deseaba tener esa conversación con ella pero no había otro camino.

- Está bien, Herms. Pero no me obligues a aceptarle o respetarlo, simplemente no puedo. Es demasiado… Y lo de Rose…

- Eso es mejor que lo hables con ella. –atajó la castaña – Eres su padre, intenta ser comprensivo. Scorpius no tiene la culpa del pasado de su padre, es un buen chico.

Y Ron lo creyó. Aunque lógicamente iría a comprobarlo por él mismo. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir del salón. Draco se levantó de golpe al ver como se abrían las puertas y salía su novia con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco se acercó, la abrazó por la cintura y con la yema de los dedos retiró el pequeño rastro de lágrimas y le depositó un suave beso. Ron salió tras ella y se encontró en medio de esa incómoda escena. Estuvo a punto de ponerse a vociferar de nuevo pero luego tragó saliva con fuerza y se dirigió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Ginny se excusó rápidamente y se fue junto a Hermione a preparar la mesa y a hacer aparecer algo de comida. Harry aprovechó para hablar con Ron y que éste le explicara lo que había pasado. Expresar lo que sentía y lo que pensaba tranquilizó mucho al pelirrojo que se limitó a asentir el resto de la tarde un poco ensimismado. Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado se estaba teniendo una conversación bastante diferente.

- ¿Me podéis soltar? – gruñó Hugo a James y Albus por decimosexta vez – Me estoy comportando como un adulto, ¿no es eso lo que queríais?

Los dos hermanos se miraron intuyendo que había gato encerrado pero fueron soltando a su primo sin alejarse demasiado de él. Lily no había participado en toda la conversación pero por primera vez lo intentó:

- Scorpius es mejor persona de lo que lo son muchos Gryffindors, Hugo. Deja ya de comportarte como tu padre.

Hugo la miró dolido y alzó la voz:

- Eso lo dices porque estás enamorada de él.

Las miradas de ambos primos se cruzaron, Lily lo observaba dolida mientras se ruborizaba y Hugo parecía contento con lo que había dicho. Rose miró a Lily y ésta le apartó la mirada avergonzada.

- ¡De verdad que a veces eres estúpido,Hugo! – Lily resopló y se concentró de nuevo en la conversación – Si digo eso es porque soy una Slytherin y lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es una buena persona y tú no eres nadie como para meterte en la vida de Rose.

Por un momento Rose pensó aplaudir orgullosa de su prima pero Hugo tardó poco en deshacerse de ese entusiasmo:

- ¡SOY SU HERMANO! ¡Tengo el deber de cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier reptil que se le acerque! –Hugo lanzó una mirada llena de odio al rubio que parecía muy entretenido mirando el techo de la habitación. Lily, Albus y James también lo miraron esperando alguna reacción por su parte pero ésta no llegó. Rose por otra parte estaba que echaba chispas y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Scorpius se dio cuenta de cuantas miradas tenía clavadas y por primera vez prestó atención a Hugo.

- Baja la voz, ¿Quieres? –dijo el rubio haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Lo que menos querían era la intromisión de sus padres pero esto a Hugo en ese momento le daba absolutamente igual.

- ¡¿Vas a decir algo o qué?! ¡¿Piensas quedarte callado mientras los demás discutimos?!

- En realidad solo discutes tú, Weasley. – Scorpius le lanzó una mirada gélida que podría haber intimidado incluso a Rose – Me importa una mierda lo que tu opines y me parece una sarta de estupideces todo lo que sale por tu boca.

En ese momento todos los chicos de la habitación cogieron aire dejando un incómodo silencio tras sus palabras. Rose miró a Scorpius con preocupación y de nuevo miró a su hermano que parecía dispuesto a ponerse en pie si no fuese porque Albus y James lo habían agarrado de nuevo de los brazos.

- ¡Ya basta! Estoy cansada de discusiones… -Rose se levantó de la cama en la que estaba sentada junto a Scorpius y se puso enfrente de todos – Hugo, necesito que veas más allá de tus caprichos y de tu odio por los Slytherins. Necesito que te des cuenta de que Scorpius me importa y si te vas a enfrentar a él te estarás enfrentando a mí.

- ¿Eso significa que le prefieres a él antes que a tu hermano, Rose? –gruñó Hugo dolido.

- ¡No se trata de eso! –la pelirroja bufó buscando ayuda con la mirada.

- Lo que Rose quiere decir… es que ella ha decidido estar al lado de su madre y seguir junto a Scorpius y necesita que lo respetes igual que ella respeta tu decisión de seguir con Tío Ron. – Concluyó Albus con una mirada tranquila.

- ¡Pero está dejando de lado a papá! – dijo Hugo derrotado.

- ¡Y tu a mamá! –gritó Rose cabreada – No se trata de abandonar a nadie, lógicamente no podemos vivir con ambos. Yo voy a seguir viendo a papá tanto como antes pero he decidido quedarme con mamá no solo por ella, sino porque la persona a la que quiero está también en esta casa.

Scorpius sonrió clavando su mirada en la de su chica y le acarició la mejilla con ternura cosa que hizo soltar un suspiro a Lily.

- ¡Voy a vomitar! –gritó ahora James soltando a Hugo y fingiendo una arcada.

Todos se rieron incluso Hugo y Scorpius que eran los que estaban más serios.

- No te olvides de mi padre –puntualizó el rubio retomando la conversación.

- Nuestro padre –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño por lo raro que le sonaba. Si sus padres se casaban serían hermanastros y estarían juntos entre ellos, nunca había pensado lo raro que sería todo eso.

Ahora fue Hugo quien fingió una arcada y se incorporó haciendo que James volviera a sujetarlo con fuerza.

- Solo quiero algo de comer, tranquilo James. –dijo Hugo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de irse se giró y miró al nuevo novio de su hermana con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Acepto que tengas novio, Rose y acepto que sea este tío. – Rose sonrió al igual que James pero Albus y Lily lo conocían muy bien y sabía que eso no acababa así – Pero no acepto que sea un Slytherin y puesto a que soy un gran fan de Sortilegios Weasley… -hizo una pausa para sus espectadores y sonrió ampliamente- espero que sepas cubrirte tus espaldas, Malfoy. Buena suerte en los pasillos este año – y se giró y despareció tras la puerta.

Hubo un silencio en el que todos miraron a Scorpius pero éste se echó a reír y todos comenzaron a comentar las posibles jugadas de Hugo convirtiendo a Scorpius en uno más de la familia.

- Deberé pasar yo también por Sortilegios Weasley, tengo que defender el honor de los Slytherins. – Scorpius rió y Rose abrazó su brazo apoyándose en su hombro olvidando toda pelea.

- Si hay que defender nuestra casa yo te ayudaré. –añadió Lily con una sonrisa malévola que hizo estremecerse a sus hermanos.

- Cuando Lily hace bromas… da miedo – dijo James aterrorizado y luego se rió.

- Espero no tener que recordaros que como nuevo prefecto... –empezó a decir Albus pero rápidamente lo interrumpieron.

- Si,si, si… no debemos saltarnos las normas –finalizó Lily y chocó la mano con Scorpius haciendo que Rose sintiera una pizca de celos por no participar en su complot.

- Bueno será mejor que vayamos a comer antes de que Hugo acabe con todo- murmuró James mientras se levantaba.

Lily fue más rápida y pasó corriendo por la puerta cosa que hizo acelerar el paso a su hermano. Albus negó con la cabeza y salió tras ellos dejando a Rose y a Scorpius a solas.

- Bueno… No ha ido tan mal, ¿No? – comenzó la pelirroja mirando al rubio.

- Supongo que no, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Qué le dijo Albus a Hugo en el pasillo para que éste se tranquilizara y no se pusiera a gritar nada más entrar aquí?

- ¡Ah, eso!

Scorpius continuó esperando a que añadiera algo más pero la pelirroja no estaba demasiado participativa.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Scorpius alzando las cejas.

- Le apostó 5 galeones a que no era capaz de comportarse como un adulto y a permanecer calladito durante 20 minutos.

Scorpius sonrió y no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡¿ROSE, PUEDES ABRIR?! – La voz de su madre se alzaba entre el sonido del timbre de la puerta y el resto de voces de su familia.

Rose se incorporó, dio un suave beso en los labios a Scorpius y se giró para irse pero el rubio la tiró de la mano haciéndola caer encima suyo sobre la cama. Los dos cayeron de espaldas y se quedaron unos segundos así, mirándose de cerca.

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto. –murmuró el rubio y acercó sus labios a los de ella haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido.

- Yo también… -dijo la pelirroja atreviéndose a morder el labio del rubio- Creo que…

- ¿¡ROSE?!

- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ!

Rose se incorporó y tiró de la mano del rubio llevándolo con ella hacia la puerta. De lejos se escuchaban las bromas que se hacían en el salón, incluso llegaron a escuchar como Hugo dejaba caer un comentario de a saber lo que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Quién crees que será? –dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que Victoire, Dominique y Louis. Tal vez vengan con Fred y Roxanne.

Y así fue. Nada más abrir la puerta entraron todos sus primos seguidos de sus padres. Rose tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por ser paciente y presentar a Scorpius a todos intentando esquivar el máximo número de preguntas aunque sabía que Victoire y Dominique no la dejarían en paz. Hermione tuvo que lanzar un hechizo para hacer la mesa más grande y que pudiesen caber todos. Draco no paraba de murmurar que tendrían que haberse mudado a una casa más grande pero Hermione se negaba a tener algo aún mayor. George se sentó junto a Ron para poder hablar de algunas ideas nuevas que tenía para la tienda de bromas y Angelina no tardó en unirse a ellos y a decir verdad aportó muy buenas ideas. Rose y Scorpius se sentaron en el suelo frente a la chimenea junto a algunos de sus primos y el resto fue yendo y viniendo como podían puesto a que no había sitio para todos.

Scorpius se giró y miró a toda esa gente que a partir de ahora formarían parte de su familia. Un cálido sentimiento se arremolinó en su corazón y se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tal vez ahora era demasiado pronto, pero tarde o temprano junto a esa mesa también estaría su madre y eso lo alegraba. Tal vez incluso podría estar con ellos su tía Daphne. Era una persona encantadora y sabía que se llevaría bien con el resto. Scorpius se cruzó con la mirada de su padre y éste sonrió. Por extraño que parezca a veces podía saber lo que pensaba su padre, o más bien intuirlo; Y sabía en ese preciso momento que su padre estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Su padre valoraba lo que había conseguido y no lo soltaría jamás.

Draco se giró y observó la dulce risa de Hermione mientras comentaba algo con Fleur. La rubia alzó las cejas mirando a Draco hecho que hizo que Hermione se girase para ver que la había distraído. Fleur se dio la vuelta y le regaló un beso a Bill para darles intimidad mientras que Hermione se ruborizaba ante la intensa mirada del rubio.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –dijo la chica desviando la mirada sin poder evitar regresar de nuevo a sus ojos. Se sentía atrapada ante la niebla que resplandecía en su mirada y podía quedarse mirándolo todo el día sin que dejasen de intimidarla.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres? –rugió el rubio con una voz seductora.

Hermione se estremeció al recordar la primera vez que le dijo esa frase. En cuestión de unas semanas su vida había dado un giro encaminándola hacia algo desconocido para ella. Sabía que la decisión que había tomado no era fácil, ni siquiera era la más apropiada ante los ojos de sus amigos pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que todo iba a salir bien, que podía confiar en Draco. Hermione suspiró. Jamás había imaginado que podría confiar en ese hombre y ahora no podía apartar la mirada de él. Se sentía como una niña ante su primer amor pero es que ¿No debe ser así siempre el amor?

- ¿Qué estás pensando? – le susurró el rubio para que los demás no lo oyesen.

Hermione dudó pero decidió ser sincera.

- En ti.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron más coloradas si cabe y Draco le dedicó esa media sonrisa que hacía temblar a cualquiera. Era una mueca seductora, feliz i sobretodo sincera.

Draco se acercó a los labios de Hermione pero cuando ésta se adelantó para besarlo él se frenó dejando sus labios a un dedo de distancia.

- Te quiero, Hermione.

Esta vez fue Draco quien alcanzó sus labios fundiéndose en posiblemente el mejor beso que se habían regalado hasta ahora.

- Yo también a ti. –susurró Hermione sonriendo en su boca.

- ¡¿Alguien ha dicho foto?! – gritó de pronto George sacando una vieja Canon llena de polvo y con una forma algo peculiar.

Todos los niños se pusieron delante de los adultos que ahora sonreían y saludaban a la antigua cámara que flotaba en el aire gracias a un hechizo de Fleur. Scorpius dio un beso a Rose sorprendiéndola y haciendo que cayese de espaldas al suelo a la vez que Hugo ponía una cara tonta para que quedase inmortalizado. Fleur saludaba con delicadeza y hacía una pequeña reverencia y el resto imitaban su gesto divertidos. Al final Draco besó el pelo de Hermione y se acercó a su oído una última vez:

- Para siempre.

**FIN  
><strong>

Y colorín colorado…

¡Este cuento aún no ha acabado! ¡No hasta que sepamos vuestros comentarios y vuestras peticiones para nuestro próximo Fic!

Para todos los que amáis los **DRAMIONES**… Nuestro próximo y acalorado Fic se titula Esclava del destino y… ¡os aseguro que no os pasará desapercibido! Si os gusta la fuerza del deseo que provoca **Draco Malfoy**, chicas, ¡_preparaos_!

Para las que tienen una mente mucho más abierta y creen que puede surgir el amor en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona se acerca un Fic junto a **Sirius Black**. ¿Quién no querría un romance con un hombre fuerte, muy bien dotado (intelectualmente quiero decir eh ;)…) y sobre todo con un alma rebelde como la suya?

Y finalmente para los más impacientes recomendamos que leáis nuestras otras historias que os conducirán y os prepararán para situaros en la piel de otros personajes…

Tenemos muchas más sorpresas pero no anticiparemos nada….Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios como siempre y por favor…

_**¡Si queréis seguir leyendo nuestras historias ponernos en favoritos como autoras y os llegaran todas las NOVEDADES!**_

Y si tenéis alguna petición en mente, ahora es el momento**. ¿No os gustaría que alguien escribiese sobre una idea que hayáis tenido? ¿No deseáis leer algo inspirado en vuestros personajes preferidos?** Pues… ¡solo tenéis que pedirlo! Leeremos vuestras _REVIEWS_!

Ahora sí, MUCHAS GRACIAS y… ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIC!

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. NOVEDADES 2014-2015

**NOVEDADES NAVIDAD 2014-2015**

Para JenWright, torposoplo12, Zhang96,  .HR, PortiaWhite, Roselin y muchos otros que nos habéis seguido día tras día no solo en ésta, sino en el resto de historias... Para todas esas personas que nos escribís dándonos vuestra opinión. GRACIAS.

Estas navidades _Santa Claus is coming to fanfiction_ y para ser más concretos, se va a pasar estas navidades por aquí así que os tengo preparado un regalo muy especial este **25 de diciembre de 2014. **

Si tenéis ganas de leer una historia divertida y llena de amor y magia... Una historia complicada que encerrará todos vuestros sentidos en ella... ¡Santa Claus viene cargado de aventuras para vosotros!

Y es que ese nuevo Fic no es la única sorpresa que se avecina. Estamos participando en un concurso de Crónicas Vampíricas y nos han encargado una historia para nuestro querido Amigo Invisible, pero esa sorpresa aparecerá en nuestra página el día **6 de enero de 2015.**

Para los que seguís leyendo el resto de historias, no olvidéis dedicarnos algún Review para conocer vuestra opinión y poder contestar vuestras respuestas lo antes posible.

Y sobre todo para los que os estáis relamiendo de pensar en todo lo que se avecina... ¡No olvidéis **seguirnos como escritores** (_Follow Writer_) para que os llegue la notificación de cada nueva publicación!

¡DISFRUTAD DE LAS NAVIDADES Y HASTA PRONTO!


End file.
